


Business Enemies (With Benefits)

by moonlight_river



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Sleep Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe BDSM, non-consensual unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river
Summary: They weren't even friends with benefits.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 102
Kudos: 431





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings in the tags before reading.

Sehun can barely keep his knees steady as he walks out of the doctor’s office. The building is posh, all florescent lights and marble flooring.

Bright, everything is too bright.

Sehun feels like throwing up. Again.

The nurse that walks him out presses the lift buttons for him. Sehun leans again the lift walls for support as the elevator smoothly brings him down. The lift dings. Sehun walks out. He steps out of the brightly-lit foyer. He barely has to stand the porch for thirty seconds before his limousine pulls up. The bellboy opens the door for him and Sehun slides inside.

“Where to, sir?”

Sehun ignores the chauffeur in favour of pressing a button on the control panel. A glass panel slides down, and an in-built shelf rises up, revealing an array of liquor bottles. Sehun’s fingers has closed around a small bottle of white wine before he remembers he’s not allowed to drink anymore. Not for the next eight months. Grimacing, he puts down the bottle and grabs a bottle of mineral water instead.

“Should we go to your office, sir?”

Sehun takes a long swig of water.

Opting not to answer his chauffeur again, Sehun takes out his handphone from the inside pocket of his jacket.

He dials a number.

The phone rings a couple of times, but then, the call goes straight into voice mail.

The bastard.

How typical of him.

“To Kim Holdings.”

The words seem to come out of Sehun’s mouth before his brain can process them.

“Yes, sir.”

If his driver is taken aback, that his boss out of the blue, without any rhyme or reason, suddenly wants to visit the office of his company’s biggest rival, he doesn’t show it. That is some level of professionalism. Sehun could use some of that later. He needs to put up a cold, confident front. Sehun would rather die than appear weak in front of the bastard.

Half an hour later, the limousine smoothly pulls up at the long car porch of Kim Holdings. The bellboy employed by Kim Holdings opens the door for Sehun. Sehun steps out. This is the first time he’s here. It’s posh and pretentious, just like its CEO. Sehun walks past the wall of indoor vertical greenery, the indoor water fountain, and straight to the large receptionist desk. It feels odd, to have to walk to the receptionist desk himself, and not have his personal assistant around to make sure everyone around him knows who is.

“How many I help you, sir?”

The receptionist is a young girl, pretty and polite.

“I would like to see your CEO.”

The girl blinks.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No.”

“Perhaps I could pass you the contact of his secretary and you could make an appointment for another day, sir?”

“I’m Oh Sehun. CEO of Lotto Corporation.”

The girl’s eyes widen. She stares at Sehun, as if seeing Sehun properly for the first time.

“Lot… Lotto Corporation? C.. C… CEO?”

“Yes.”

The girl makes a quick phone call to her superior.

Her superior appears in the foyer in a matter of minutes. He bows deeply to Sehun, and invites him in. Sehun is taken past the turnstiles, where staff have to scan their cards to gain access to. He is ushered into a luxurious meeting room, and bade to sit at a comfortable white leather sofa. He is offered coffee, tea, and biscuits.

Caffeine. He can’t drink anything with caffeine now. Well, the doctor did say one cup a day was alright, but Sehun does not want to take any risk. He hates the staff for tempting him with something he can’t touch. And the biscuits just make him want to puke right now. The feeling of nausea that had been at the back of throat all morning come back with full force.

“I want to see Kai. Now.”

“Of course,” says the balding man smoothly. “We have informed the CEO. The CEO has just ended a meeting, and is on his way back his office. His secretary is the midst of clearing the CEO’s schedule now. You will be able to see the CEO soon, sir.”

A woman steps up to the man and whispers into his ear. The man turns back to Sehun.

“CEO Kim will see you now.”

Sehun is ushered to the lift. The balding man presses the button to the top floor. When Sehun steps out of the lift, Kai’s secretary stands up from her desk to bow to him. There are a group of people gathered at a waiting area, where some sofas, arm chairs and small round tables are, holding their files and laptops. No doubt they were the ones with the actual appointment time slot to see Kai now, but Sehun’s presence meant they had been delegated to a side to wait. They stand up to bow at Sehun too, but Sehun’s mind is too preoccupied to do more than spare them a glance.

The ostentatious heavy wooden double doors open, and Sehun steps into the CEO’s office. It’s big, covered in posh carpeting and expensive wooden furnishings. A large desk with a big leather arm chair sits in front of a full-length window, with the sprawling cityscape behind him. To the left, is a sitting area, with white leather sofas in front of a marble coffee table. And leaning against the bar counter, one hand in his pocket, one leg crossed in front of the other with his leather shoe balanced on its pointy tip, is none other than the owner of the office, the CEO of Kim Holdings himself. 

“Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise. The CEO of Lotto Corporation himself.”

Kai casually pops a bottle of champagne and puts the bottle of bubbly in a bucket of ice.

“Leave us.”

The balding man bows and leaves the room. The minute the door closes behind him, Kai is all over Sehun. One arm loops around Sehun’s waist, roughly jerking him into Kai’s embrace. Kai’s lips descend on his own, rough and passionate, completely domineering Sehun. Two hands cup over each of Sehun’s butt cheeks, kneading them mercilessly. Kai’s mouth clamps over Sehun’s neck, biting and sucking.

“No.” Sehun attempts to push Kai off him. “Stop! Kai, you’ll leave a mark… …”

When Kai ignores Sehun, he shoves Kai off with greater force. He manages to dislodge Kai from his throat, but his victory is short-lived. In the next instant, Kai has slammed Sehun against the wall. Sehun’s hands fly to his stomach, protecting it. This leaves Sehun’s neck wide open, and Kai wastes no time latching his mouth to the same spot. Sehun struggles, but Kai’s body weight is pinning him against the wall, and any resistance is useless.

Kai releases Sehun when he is done with him. Sehun’s hand goes instinctively to his neck, his fingers gently tracing the stinging spot, trying to soothe it. He can tell from the way it stings that a visible mark must have been left behind.

“You bastard! I told you not to leave a mark!”

“Everyone will know I gave it to you.” Kai grins smugly. “You walk in to my office with a beautiful, flawless, blemish-free neck, and then you walk out sporting that. There will be no doubt who did that to you.”

“Fuck you!”

Kai laughs at him, completely unrepentant.

Fuming, Sehun sits himself down at the couch.

“My precious, delicate Sehun. What did you expect? Surely you didn’t think you could just waltz into my office and then leave it unravished? You should have known that walking yourself into my office would have been like sending a lamb into the lion’s den. Ah, I didn’t know a small telco company worth only 17 billion won was so important to you. The last time I checked, telecommunications only made up about 5% of your company’s revenue. Hardly worth you having to come down personally, I would think.”

“What?”

Kai raises an eyebrow as he pours out champagne into two tall glasses.

“That’s why you’re here, surely? Because of the press release my company published just this morning at 9 a.m.? The announcement of Kim Holdings buying over ST Telecommunications?”

Sehun stares at Kai. Damn, that bastard.

“Unless you really came over to be ravished by me? In that case, I promise I won’t disappoint you. I have a bunch of people waiting outside my office to see me, but I think I will cancel that meeting. That will give me roughly 40 minutes with you before I have to leave for my lunch meeting. Darling, I promise you that I can make you come no less than three times within this time frame.”

Ignoring Kai, Sehun seethes as he takes in this information. Had he reported for work as usual, surely the press release would have been placed on his desk the instant it came out, and he wouldn’t be finding this vital piece of business information right from his arch rival’s mouth. But as it was, Sehun had gone for his doctor’s appointment first thing in the morning, then he had come right here after that. His mind has been so preoccupied on the baby, he hadn’t checked any of his work emails or read up on financial news on the car ride here.

“Don’t look so angry, Sehun. It’s high time someone gave you some competition in the telecommunications industry. Things have been too smooth-sailing for you there.”

ST Telecommunications had been the leading telco company in South Korea for the past thirty years, following by KG Plus Corporation. But all that had changed when Sehun’s Lotto Telecommunications entered the market three years ago. With aggressive pricing and enticing consumer plans that offered youngsters almost unlimited data, Sehun had been successful in driving both ST Telecommunications and KG Plus Corporation to the brink of bankruptcy. Sehun of course, had been sustaining heavy losses too, but once his competitors were out of the game, Sehun had been looking forward to enjoying the profits that came with being the only major player in the industry. But Kai purchasing ST Telecommunications changes everything. ST Telecommunications would be given a big revenue injection courtesy of Kai, which meant the telco price war was going to continue, and it was going to be a war Sehun was not sure the reserves he set aside for Lotto Telecommunications would be able to take.

“Like this belt? It’s new. Bought it just yesterday.”

Sehun drops his eyes to it. He recognises it instantly. Cartier.

“I bought it specially with you in mind. It was the only thing I could think of during my entire meeting this morning, the pretty red marks the belt would make on your skin. When my secretary told me you were here, I couldn’t believe it. It’s like you came to offer yourself up to me.”

Kai passes Sehun a glass of champagne. Sehun takes it, but places it immediately on the coffee table in front of him without so much as taking a sip from it.

“Oh, come on, Sehun. I specially open my prized bottle of Krug Clos d’Ambonnay for you, and you’re not going to drink it?”

“I can’t drink.”

“And why not? I happen to know for a fact how much you love champagne.”

“I can’t drink because of the baby.”

The silence that follows is almost deafening.

Sehun’s throat suddenly feels dry, and he is looking everywhere except at Kai.

“Say that again.”

Sehun swallows.

“I saw a doctor this morning. I’m pregnant.”

Kai is next to him in an instant. His fingers clamp around Sehun’s wrist in a vice-like grip.

“Ow! That hurts! Let go of me!”

Kai only tightens his hold on Sehun.

“Who’s the father?”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t been with anyone but _you_ for the past year, Kai. You know that!”

“Good.”

For a split second, Kai looks… … relieved?

But the moment of vulnerability on Kai’s face vanishes as quickly as it comes, and the man in front of Sehun is nothing but a cocky bastard again.

Kai claims Sehun’s lips in a rough kiss. He pushes Sehun down on the couch. His hands are everywhere, groping, touching, squeezing. He’s rough. Domineering. Like every inch of Sehun belongs to Kai, and Kai was letting Sehun know this.

“Careful!” Sehun manages to push Kai off him long enough to gasp out. “The baby!”

Kai captures Sehun’s wrists and pins them down over his head.

“Then stop resisting.”

“What?”

“Any more resistance, and I’m going to take off my shiny new belt.”

“What?” Sehun is horrified. Ordinarily, he would love a good whipping, but now, everything has changed. “No, you can’t!”

“Yes, I can and I will. You, of all people, should know what I’m capable of. But only if you resist. The less you resist, the less rough I will be with you. And the less rough I am with you, the less chance Baby is going to get hurt. Do we have an agreement?”

Sehun swallows.

The baby.

He can’t let the baby get hurt.

Unwillingly, Sehun nods.

The grin that Kai shoots him is so triumphant that Sehun wants to slap him.

But he does no such thing. Instead, he pliantly allows Kai to strip him. His shoes come off first, followed by his socks. His tie is unravelled and allowed to flutter down to the floor. His jacket, his dress shirt, his pants, and even his black silk underwear are stripped off him in eager efficiency.

“Such a well-behaved bitch,” smirks Kai, as he laps at Sehun’s throat. It’s ticklish, but Sehun holds still, allowing Kai to ravage him however he likes. “If I had known that knocking you up will make you so docile, I would have done it a long time ago.”

Sehun feels like slapping him again.

A knock on the door.

“Come in.”

“What?! You bastard -“

Any further protest is cut off when Kai kisses him on the mouth.

“Sir, I brought the scones you requested. Oh!”

Kai’s secretary lets out a surprised squeal.

“I’m very sorry, sir!” The poor, flustered girl barely squeaks out. “I’ll come back later.”

“No, bring it in. Put the tray on the coffee table, next to us.”

Sehun pulls Kai down onto him, using Kai’s body as a shield to cover his own naked body. Kai is still fully clothed, the bastard. Sehun buries his own flaming face into Kai’s chest. To his credit, Kai possessively shields most of Sehun’s body with his own, so the secretary probably won’t be able to see much of Sehun, even if she were trying to, which Sehun doubts, seeing at how uncomfortable the secretary is. Her cheeks are flaming as badly as Sehun’s, and she is keeping her eyes firmly glued to the tray and nowhere else. She quickly leaves the tray where she has been instructed to and backs away.

“Tell the people outside that I will meet them another time.”

“Yes, sir.”

With a quick bow, she hastily exits the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

“You bastard!” Sehun beats Kai on the chest with his fists. “I can’t believe you did that!”

Kai laughs as he magnanimously allows Sehun to rain a few blows on his chest before he captures both of Sehun’s wrists and pins them down again, on either side of Sehun’s head.

“I’m sorry,” says Kai carelessly, sounding anything but. “But you don’t have to worry about her. Being my secretary means she has signed a confidentiality contract. If she betrays my privacy, she has to compensate me 10 million won, which is money she doesn’t have. And at any rate, I have her nude pictures and sex videos to further ensure her loyalty. The poor girl let her ex-boyfriend film them when they were having sex. After they broke up, the boy used the videos to extort money from her. She couldn’t afford money to pay him, so she approached me for my help. I bought over the video and photos from her ex-boyfriend on her behalf, but that means they belong to me now. Anytime her loyalty to me is compromised, the videos and photos are going to find their way to internet, and she knows it.”

“Plus you also probably filmed a bunch of extra videos and took a whole lot of additional nude shots of her, when _you_ were fucking her since she started working for you. You probably have enough material to blackmail her for several lifetimes.”

Sehun had seen her when he was walking in. She was young and pretty, and wearing a skirt that was so impossibly tight and short skirt that no employee in their right mind would dare wear to an office, unless their boss was someone like Kai, who would probably fire her if she didn’t wear something like that.

Kai laughs.

“Yes, you are right. That’s my Sehun. So pretty and sexy, yet so smart.”

Kai spreads Sehun’s legs and lifts them up, bending them at the knees.

“And anyway, what happened just now was your fault.”

“What?!”

“It’s your own fault, that you are so pretty and pink down here.” Kai rubs Sehun’s hole, his fingers worshipping it. “It makes me want to eat you every time.”

There is some raspberry jam, meant to be the spread for the scone. Kai uses a teaspoon and scoops some up, and spreads it all over Sehun’s hole.

“What are you doing?!” Sehun tries to push Kai off him. “No, you can’t!”

Kai fixes him with a steely glare.

“What did I say about not resisting?”

Oh.

Sehun stills immediately, and Kai smirks down at him.

Sehun’s hole is sticky, smeared liberally with raspberry jam, but as if that were not enough, Kai spreads some mascarpone cheese on top as well. Grinning cockily at Sehun, he bends down. His tongue licks and swirls over Sehun’s hot hole. The lapping and sucking sounds he makes are absolutely filthy. His tongue is probing inside Sehun’s hole.

His cock is painfully hard. His fingers close around it, but they are soon ripped away from his cock by Kai.

“No.” Kai’s lips are smeared with cheese and jam. “Don’t you dare touch your own cock. You are going to come from my tongue alone.”

Kai thrusts his tongue into Sehun’s hole, plundering it. Sehun squirms, moans and whimpers, and then to his own embarrassment, his cock is spurting out his release as’ Kai grins at him triumphantly.

“One.”

In the haze of his orgasm, Sehun does not understand what Kai is talking about, until he remembers Kai’s promise of making him come three times before he has to leave for his lunch meeting. Sehun glares at the cocky bastard, but Kai does not notice. He is busy spreading raspberry jam and mascarpone cheese over Sehun’s cock, and they are mixing with the ribbons of Sehun’s release.

“Don’t do that! It’s disgusting.”

“I beg to differ,” says Kai, swirling his tongue all over the head of Sehun’s cock. “This tastes absolutely exquisite. Here, have a taste.”

His finger swipes up the entire length of Sehun’s cock, coating it. He pushes his finger into Sehun’s mouth.

“Suck.”

It’s a command, and Sehun complies. It tastes sweet, yet savoury, at the same time.

Blushing, Sehun realises that he’s just eaten his own cum.

Kai has a mouth full of cock, cheese, cum and jam, but he still manages to smirk obnoxiously at Sehun. His mouth descends on Sehun’s length, and he is merciless as his head bops up and down, sucking and licking, his tongue twirling. Sehun rubs soothing circles over his stomach, trying to keep the baby calm, even as throngs of pleasure keep coursing through.

“K… Kai…” Sehun is whimpering. “I’m… … gonna…”

Sehun does not even finish his sentence before he is shooting his load into Kai’s mouth. Kai swallows it, smirking as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Two.”

Kai pulls down the zipper of his pants, and yanks his underwear to the side. His cock springs out, standing tall and proud, rigid and hard. Kai bends Sehun’s legs at the knees, and lines up his cock against Sehun’s hole.

“No, please.” There are tears in the Sehun’s eyes. “Kai, please. The baby… …”

“I’ll be gentle. I won’t hurt the baby,” Kai promises, as he bends down to kiss Sehun’s tears away lovingly.

“Besides, our baby is strong. Don’t you remember how our baby got conceived?”

Sehun knows all too well. One month ago, he had just signed a major deal with an American MNC. It was a deal he and his staff had been working on for a year. Sehun’s father is retired now, but he is still the major shareholder in the company. He largely leaves the running of the company to Sehun, and rarely intervenes, but this deal had been significant enough for Sehun’s father to tell Sehun in no uncertain terms that he expects his son to be able to close this deal. Once the signatures on the contract had been inked, Sehun had celebrated by giving himself five days off from work. He had booked a flight to Bali but the night before his flight, he had stopped by Kai’s penthouse apartment for one of their usual secret trysts. Even though the deal had been closed, Sehun still felt the residual tension and stress pent up in his body, and releasing control to Kai had been what he needed at that point. Every sting of the belt, every hit by the paddle, had unravelled him more and more, until he reached that pleasant state of mindless consciousness, when he lost touch of his own feeling and thoughts. Sehun loved being in subspace, and no one brought him there like Kai could.

But over the course of the night, he had made the mistake of telling Kai that he had five days of leave. Once Kai possessed that bit of information, Sehun had been done for. When it was time to leave for the airport, he had repeatedly pleaded with Kai to let him go, but Kai’s only response was to handcuff him to bed headboard and fuck him senseless. Every time Sehun had brought up the words “airport” and “let me go”, Kai had used a belt to deliver stinging slaps right on Sehun’s hole. By the time Sehun’s mind floated back down from subspace and into reality, he found himself still handcuffed to the bed, his hole impossibly sore with leaking cum, and needlessly to say, the plane had already taken off for Bali without him.

Instead of spending five days soaking up the sun and the sea, Sehun had spent the time tied up in Kai’s apartment, literally. Kai always had some sort of physical restraint on Sehun. His wrists were clapped in leather handcuffs for the entirety of the five days. Often his ankles would be cuffed too, or his body tied up in rope. Sehun had no freedom of movement at all for the five days. He even had to ask Kai for permission to go to the bathroom. Baths, of course, were taken together with Kai, and he had been uncharacteristically gentle with Sehun when the hot bath inevitably stung Sehun’s bruised and broken skin.

Kai, on his part, never left his side for the five days. Instead of going to his office, Kai had worked from home. During times he had to sit in front of his computer to clear work, he kept Sehun under his study table, kneeling or sitting there stark naked except for a collar around his neck. A leash extended out of the collar, and Kai tied the other end around the leg of the desk. Kai would blindfold Sehun and make him wear noise-cancelling headphones during these times, so he couldn’t see what Kai was working on, or overhear any conversation he had with subordinates over the phone or video conference. He would also often insert things into Sehun’s hole during these times, sometimes a dildo, sometimes a butt plug with a white faux cat’s tail, but the worse of these was when Kai inserted a vibrator. Kai required absolute silence from Sehun during the times he was put under Kai’s desk, but the vibrator always make him gasp and whine, causing Kai to gag him, then punish him later for being disobedient.

During mealtimes, Sehun had to be fed by Kai. With his hands in handcuffs, his two wrists bound tightly together, Sehun was not able to feed himself, and was wholly dependent on Kai feeding him morsels of food directly into his mouth. Kai would have Sehun sit on his lap during meal times, and Sehun was expected to eat only whatever Kai decided he should eat, and was expected to thank Kai for feeding him. When he was hungry, he had to beg Kai for food, and it was Kai’s decision on whether to Sehun would be indulged or not.

Though they had been fucking in secret for almost a year, Sehun and Kai had never established a safeword. When they first started fucking, Sehun would sometimes bring this up, but Kai never listened, but instead opted for fucking Sehun senseless until Sehun forgot about the topic entirely. And anyway, Sehun knew any safeword he established with Kai would be useless. A single word would never have the power to make Kai stop. Kai would always do what he wanted, whether Sehun liked it or not.

All in all, it had been the best five days of his life. Sehun had loved every single minute of it. Except for one small detail. Sehun had only taken his anti-pregnancy pill on the first night, in the car right before showing up at Kai’s apartment. But for the subsequent nights, no matter how much Sehun begged, Kai never used a condom, or got any anti-pregnancy pills for Sehun to take.

“How dare you even suggest it, bitch?” Kai would tell Sehun viciously after slapping Sehun across the face whenever Sehun feebly brought up condoms, without even slowing down his pace as he thrusted harshly into Sehun. “Going to shoot inside you. This is what this hole is for. It’s meant to be filled with my cum.”

“Then let me take a pill. Please. They’re in my bag. Please. Just get them for me…”

“Not free right now,” would be Kai’s flippant answer as he continuing thrusting inside Sehun, spilling his hot seed right inside Sehun’s abused hole.

When the five days were up, and Kai had unbuckled the leather handcuffs at last, Sehun made full use of the fact that he now had use of his hands to give Kai a resounding slap across his face.

“You bastard!”

Kai only smirked at Sehun in response, rubbing his cheek languidly as he ogled at Sehun while he got dressed. Being in Kai’s house, Sehun had no choice but to wear Kai’s clothes to work that day.

“You look so good in my suit. I have half a mind to rip it off you.”

“Don’t you dare,” said Sehun, fixing Kai with a haughty glare. “I have to be in my office in half an hour.”

“I could give you a lift,” said Kai casually. “Your office is on the way to my workplace.”

“Are you out of your mind? We can’t be seen together in public! I’ve texted my chauffeur. He is waiting for me downstairs.”

“As you wish,” shrugged Kai. “Now come here and give me a goodbye kiss.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. Ignoring Kai’s request, he headed for the front door. But before his hand closed around the door knob, Sehun was spun around and his back was slammed against the door. Winded, he was helpless and could do nothing but to accept Kai’s harsh and domineering kiss. It was a long time before Kai released him.

“Until the next time you want to be abused and fucked, sexy.”

With a last smack to his butt, Kai had released Sehun from his house at last.

“You did it on purpose,” Sehun accuses, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes.

Kai ignores Sehun in favour of pushing in. Sehun gasps, his toes curling. His back arches, and he has to hold to Kai’s shoulders for support.

“Did what on purpose, babe?”

Kai, now fully sheathed in, leans down to kiss away Sehun’s tears.

“You got me pregnant on purpose! That time when I was supposed to go to Bali, you tied me up and you fucked me without any condom, again and again. I pleaded with you not to come inside but you still did. I begged and begged for my pills, but you ignored me! You kept me tied up and handcuffed, so I couldn’t get to them on my own… …”

“Can’t deny that.” Kai’s grin is unrepentant. “How else am I going to tie you to me?”

“You asshole!”

“Aww, don’t be so modest, babe. You’re the one with the absolutely delightful asshole.”

Kai starts to move, pumping in and out steadily. True to his word, he is gentle with Sehun. As the asshole thrusts into him, the reality of everything that is happening crashes down onto Sehun. Pregnant. He is pregnant. He literally has a life growing inside of him. A child he is going to have to care for, worry for, for the rest of his life. A child, with someone whom he doesn’t even like. With someone he had been fucking with no strings attached. They weren’t even friends with benefits. More like business enemies with benefits. How is he going to tell his parents about this? His father and Kai’s father hate each other. Sehun’s father was going to kill him.

“You don’t like this, do you?”

Sehun blinks up at Kai, surprised that Kai would read him so accurately.

“You’re not even hard. I’ve fucked you enough times to know I’m hitting the correct angle, to hit your prostrate. But even so, it’s like your body doesn’t even care.”

Oh right. Of course this would be all Kai is concerned about.

“Normally, before I enter you, you’re already rock hard and begging, without me even needing to touch you. You get hard, just from me hitting you. But now, I fucking you gently, just like you asked, but you’re not even turned on. Looks like I’ve spoilt normal sex for you, babe.”

Kai reaches down to grab Sehun’s dick. He fondles it in the palm of his hand, teasing the top and pumping it, until it reluctantly hardens.

“Is this how Kim Junmyeon used to fuck you? Sweet and gentle? Treating you like a princess, like a delicate glass figurine? Did you use to love it, when he had sex with you like that? Too bad that’s ruined for you now, huh? Even if Junmyeon is willing to take you back one day, you can’t go back to him now. Nothing he does will be adequate enough for you. He won’t be able to please you now.”

“Stop! Don’t talk about Junmyeon hyung.”

The mere mention of Kim Junmyeon’s name hurts Sehun, more than anything Kai has ever said or done to him.

“You can never go back to him now. I know people like him too well. Goody-two-shoes who are way too boring in bed. He’ll never hit you the way I do. He’s too pussy. You need someone like me. Only I can give you what you want.”

“Stop talking about him! He won’t want me back now anyway. Not when I’m pregnant with someone else’s child.”

Sehun looks away from Kai, tears stinging his eyes. He rubs them away angrily. Meanwhile, Kai is still thrusting steadily into him.

Seven years. Sehun had belonged to Junmyeon, heart, body, mind and soul. He was Sehun’s first love. They started off as high-school sweethearts, and were together all the way through college and their early working years. Seven years was a long time, but that hadn’t stopped Junmyeon from breaking up with Sehun. Sehun’s family was one of the riches families in South Korea, but Junmyeon’s family was one of the riches families in the world, and Junmyeon’s family had never been discreet of their disapproval of Sehun. They had frequently openly implied that Sehun and his family were nothing but opportunist gold diggers. Junmyeon’s father had wanted him to marry that rich American heiress, daughter of his father’s business partner, and Junmyeon had given in. Seven years together, but he had left Sehun for her in the end, no matter how much Sehun had cried and begged.

Seven years together.

On Sehun’s part, he would have given up everything for Junmyeon.

But in the end, Junmyeon hadn’t chosen him. He had chosen his family and his inheritance instead.

But even then, deep inside his heart, Sehun had been clinging on to the slightest bit of hope. That one day, his handphone will ring, and it would Junmyeon calling him, telling Sehun that he had changed his mind, asking for Sehun back.

But now, Sehun is pregnant with another man’s child.

Junmyeon will never take him back now.

It’s over now. Really and truly over.

“Good,” says Kai.

Sehun glares at him, but is glad when he shuts up about Junmyeon at last, focusing instead on thrusting in and out of Sehun.

They come at the same time, Sehun spurting all over his own stomach and Kai shooting deep inside him.

“Three.”

Sehun doesn’t even dignify Kai with a response. Sehun remains where he is, lying on the couch with his eyes closed as he takes time to recover.

“You aren’t satisfied though, despite cumming three times. The sex we had just now, it just wasn’t satisfying for you,” Kai muses thoughtfully, causing Sehun to crack his eyes open to glare at Kai.

“Hey, don’t glare at me. It’s your own fault. You wanted me to be gentle. I’ll give it to you the way you like it after the baby is born.”

Kai is right, and Sehun hates it. Ordinary sex is ruined for Sehun. He can’t go back now.

“Don’t act like you are doing it all for me. You love it, when you hurt me, when I am in pain and begging you.”

“Of course I do,” concedes Kai, planting a kiss on Sehun’s temple. “Do you have any idea how hot you are when you are wholly dependent on me, crying and pleading, just desperate to please me? But the sex I had with you just now, I liked it too. I think this is the first time I’m fucking you, and your mind isn’t in subspace. When you’re in subspace, it’s like you don’t care who’s the one fucking you. You’re only aware of the pain and pleasure. It could have been anyone fucking you. But just now, through it all, you were completely aware that _I’m_ the one fucking you, and I really, really like that.”

Not knowing how to respond, Sehun turns in head to side, breaking eye contact with Kai. Meanwhile, Kai, in a surprisingly considerate gesture, helps clean Sehun up. But any sense of appreciation Sehun has towards Kai quickly evaporates when he tries to get dressed. Kai lewdly gropes, fondles and drops kisses on any part of Sehun that he can get his hands and mouth, getting in the way as Sehun puts on his clothes, and Sehun has to constantly swat Kai away.

When Sehun successfully gets dressed, he sits himself on the couch a distance away from Kai, pinning him with a steely glare.

But the effect he is going for gets ruined, when his stomach rumbles loudly.

“Awww, is my baby hungry?”

“You would be hungry too, if you had nothing to eat all day, and had spent your entire morning puking your guts out.”

“Then let me take you out for lunch.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow.

“Didn’t you say you had a lunch meeting?”

“I’ll cancel it,” says Kai easily. He presses a button on his intercom, and summons his secretary in.

When she enters, she looks relieved to see both Kai and Sehun fully dressed and seated apart from each other on the couch.

“Cancel my lunch appointment.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll call Ms Jessica Jung right away.”

“Jessica Jung? The K-pop singer?”

“Eh?” The secretary looks startled at Sehun’s interruption.

“I’m just meeting her because she might be cast as the main lead of a movie I’m investing in, to see if she’s suited for the role.”

“You mean whether she gets the role or not depends on how well she manages to please you in bed,” scoffs Sehun. He turns to the secretary. “Where is the lunch reservation?”

The poor secretary looks lost and panicked.

“Wait. No need to answer that. It’s probably in the restaurant of a high-end hotel, plus with a suite booked at the hotel for after-lunch activities, right?”

The secretary is struck dumb, but the look on her face is enough for Sehun to know that he has got it right. It takes Sehun a moment to recognise the feeling churning in his gut as jealousy. He had always known that Kai slept around. They weren’t exclusive or anything like that. Or rather, on Sehun’s part, he was exclusive to Kai, but that was only because he wouldn’t be able to explain the wounds and bruises on his body to anyone else, and besides, his sessions with Kai have always been more than enough to satisfy him. But Sehun knows that Kai has a high sex-drive. There would be no way that Kai would let a single day pass without having sex. Since Sehun never responds to Kai’s suggestions to meet up more than once a week, Sehun had always known that Kai must be getting it from people other than himself on the days that they don’t meet. Kai is a notorious playboy, but it had never affected him before. Not the way it is affecting him now, jealousy rising up like bile, leaving a bitter after-taste at the back of his throat. It’s the pregnancy hormones, Sehun decides. They’re making his brain and his heart all wonky.

“I see how this is,” Sehun says coolly. “Please, don’t let me interrupt your time with Jessica Jung. She is, after all, very pretty. I’m sure you’ll find her pleasing.”

Sehun stands to leave.

“Sehun, don’t be like this.”

Ignoring Kai, Sehun takes his handphone out of this pocket to text his chauffeur to pick him up. But before he can do so, he finds his handphone snatched out of his hand. Spinning around, Sehun attempts to grab his handphone back from Kai, but all he manages to do is find himself caught in Kai’s embrace.

“Let go of me!”

“Sehun.”

Something in Kai’s tone makes Sehun look at Kai. And when he does, he is struck still by the look in Kai’s eyes. Sehun feels all the fight leave his body, and he allows himself to melt into Kai’s embrace. Kai is uncharacteristically gentle as he holds Sehun to him.

“Cancel my lunch appointment,” repeats Kai to his secretary, and Sehun does not contradict him this time.

“Yes, sir.”

“Where would like to eat?” Kai is gentle as he cards his fingers through Sehun’s hair. It feels nice. “We’ll go anywhere you want. You decide.”

“The same hotel you booked earlier will do just fine,” says Sehun, finding his snark back. He totally blames his temporary docileness on his pregnancy. “Let’s see where CEO Kim brings someone he wants to wine and dine.”

Kai chuckles at him. The usual smirk on his face is back.

“I see. Then should I keep the suite booking too?”

“No.” Sehun makes sure to insert all the haughtiness he can muster into his tone. “Cancel that.”

“Keep the suite booking.” Kai instructs his secretary, his tone smug. “In fact, upgrade it to the Royal Suite.”

  
  
He places a hand on Sehun’s back, but Sehun steps out of reach and sits back primly on the couch.

“Before we go for lunch, let us settle something first.”

“Oh? What might that be?”

“I want to buy ST Telecommunications from you.”

“Do you?” Kai raises an eyebrow. “Still intent on monopolizing the telco industry I see. How much are you willing to pay for it?”

“I don’t know.” Sehun shrugs nonchalantly. “Maybe… … 1,000 won?”

Kai barks out a disbelieving laugh.

“Aw, c’mon Sehun. 1,000 won? You have got to be kidding me. I paid 17 billion won for that company. You have to give me something back something in return. That’s only fair and square, right? Maybe another company in another industry, since you are so hellbent on not wanting competition in telco industry. Perhaps one of your talent agencies? Or one of your production houses? One of your investment firms? Or one of your healthcare chains will also do just fine. Whatever is, it has to be of equal value. So, what will it be? What will you give me?”

Sehun doesn’t response verbally.

But what he does is to deliberately sink backwards into the couch.

He arcs his back, deliberately drawing emphasis on his stomach.

Then slow and meaningfully, without breaking eye contact with Kai, Sehun rubs slow circles over and over his lower stomach.

_A baby_ , every rub over Sehun’s stomach says without Sehun having to say the words out loud. _I am going to give you a baby._

A baby for a company. Surely that’s more than enough compensation.

Looking at Kai’s jaw drop is extremely satisfying.

Kai collects himself almost immediately though, and he’s back to being slick and smooth. He barks out a laugh.

“Fine. 1,000 won it is.”

It is Sehun’s turn to smirk with satisfaction.

“Call the Director of Finance in.”

Kai’s secretary bows and leaves the room. Sehun requests for warm milk, and Kai personally froths it for him using the coffee machine in his office. Sehun takes a just sip, before he makes a face and puts the cup down.

“What’s the matter? Is the temperature too hot? Or is it frothed too much for your liking? I could make another cup… …”

“No, the milk is fine. It’s just that, the taste … … it makes me want to puke again… …”

Sehun doesn’t know why this is so. He had been craving for warm milk, but only until the taste of the milk had hit his tongue. The instant it did so, the taste of milk suddenly became repugnant.

“Why are you so picky?” Sehun asks the baby quietly as he rubs his stomach, momentarily forgetting that he is not alone. Sehun suddenly remembers Kai’s presence. He looks up, and Kai is staring straight at him. The expression on Kai’s face is almost… … soft? Unable to meet Kai in the eye, Sehun quickly looks away. The floor suddenly looks very interesting.

A knock on the door.

“Come in.”

The secretary opens the door, and the man whom Sehun presumes must be Kai’s head of Finance walks in.

“We’re selling ST Telecommunications,” Kai informs him. “To Lotto Corporation. Get the paperwork done.”

Kai’s Director of Finance looks slightly surprised, but he bows in acknowledgement anyway.

“Has the selling price been determined, sir?”

“1,000 won.”

This time, Kai’s Finance Director cannot keep the look of outright shock of his face.

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Positive,” Kai says confidently. “We’ll take it as a gift to my future father-in-law, something to show my sincerity when I ask for his son’s hand-in-marriage.”

What?

Sehun can feel the blood draining from his face.

“Ma… marriage?”

“Yes. Marriage.”

Kai leans over. And then, it’s Kai’s turn to stroke Sehun’s stomach slowly and deliberately.

Stunned, Sehun speechlessly watches Kai’s hand as travels across his stomach in smooth circle after smooth circle.

Smirking, Kai presses a kiss to Sehun’s temple.

“See to it.” Kai tells his Finance Director. He turns back to Sehun. “Since it only costs 1,000 won, would you like to pay for it now?”

“I don’t carry small change,” says Sehun nonchalantly. To prove it, he takes out his wallet from the inner front pocket of his suit. It’s not exactly a wallet, just a card holder containing his IDs and a single credit card, the American Express Black Card. It’s branded, made of leather, and slim. No place to put coins or notes.

“Ah, of course. Why would the CEO of Lotto need cash? He would never step foot in anywhere that doesn’t accept a card.”

“If I ever need small change, I find that there are usually people who are willing to pay for me. For instance… …”

Sehun reaches into Kai’s jacket to take out Kai’s wallet. He knows exactly where it’s kept, thanks to the number of times he has undressed Kai. He opens the wallet and removes a 1,000 won dollar bill from it. He casually holds out the dollar bill to Kai.

“Here. Payment for ST Telecommunications.”

Smiling, Kai accepts his own 1,000 won dollar bill. He holds it out to his Finance Director, who receives the note respectfully with both hands.

“The sales contract will be prepared immediately, sir.”

“Good. Now, let’s go for lunch, babe.”

Kai puts a hand on Sehun’s waist, steering him out of the office like Sehun was his arm candy, one of the models, celebrities or socialites that hung off him. Sehun grits his teeth. Just as they exit the office, Sehun spots a scarf hanging on the coat hanger beside the door. Sehun pulls it off the hanger and wraps it around his neck, covering the love bite on his neck. Kai smirks at Sehun at that. He allows the scarf to stay where it is, but his hand moves down to Sehun’s butt, and he blatantly squeezes it in full view of everyone present, leaving no sense of doubt that there is something going on between them. Annoyed, Sehun swats the hand away, but Kai only grins unrepentantly. He reaches out to grab Sehun’s hand in his, and Sehun decides to let Kai be. Kai’s hand in his seems better than any other alternative.

Sehun had never bothered learning how to drive. Why should he, when he had a personal chauffeur to drive him wherever he wanted to go? But in this sense, Kai is obviously different from him. Kai is famous for the fleet of sports cars he owns. Sehun sees that Kai’s choice of ride today is an electric blue Bugatti Chiron. Like the gentleman he is, he opens the door for Sehun and makes sure Sehun is nicely seated in first, before he walks over to his side of the car and slides in.

“Drive carefully.”

Sehun’s hand unconsciously drifts to his stomach.

“Of course, babe.”

Kai leans over to peck a quick kiss to Sehun’s cheek before he starts the engine.

Sehun looks out of the car window the entire ride, not bothering to spare Kai even the slightest of glances, not even when Kai rubs his hand up and down Sehun’s thigh every time they stop at a red light.

Sehun is surprised when Kai pulls into the lobby of the hotel. It’s one of Sehun’s, their flagship one in fact. It’s a 5-star hotel, right in the middle of downtown Seoul, famed for being the tallest building in Korea. The building has 123 floors. The lower levels are set aside for a shopping complex and offices, and hotel itself is located on floors 76-101. The valet opens the door for Sehun, and Sehun sees the young boy’s eyes widen when he recognises the CEO of his company. Grinning cockily, Kai easily throws his car key to the valet, passing him a hefty tip while at it. He grabs Sehun’s hand confidently and leads him into the building. Sehun’s own back is straight, and his face is the perfect mask of an ice prince. He’s a CEO in his own right, and he would be damned if he let Kai show him up in his own hotel, in front of his own staff.

The building boasts multiple restaurants, but only one of them has its own elevator. Mugunghwa, a Korean fine dining restaurant, which boasts three Michelin stars. The elevator takes them straight to the 38th floor. Somehow, by the time the elevator opens, word had somehow spread that Lotto Corporations and Kim Holding’s CEOs are here, and Kai and Sehun step out to the restaurant owner and head chef bowing to them in the lift landing. They get ushered politely to the private room that Kai had booked. The city of Seoul sprawls beyond the full-length windows. Like all fine dining restaurants, the meal is served in small portions, and is divided into many courses. Sehun could not be more grateful for this. The small bite-sized portions make the meal less daunting to swallow, and Sehun has ample waiting time in between courses for his stomach to settle, before the next course comes in and Sehun has to psych himself up to swallow down some food again. Sehun has eaten here before of course, and he remembers the food to be phenomenal. But with his current wave of nausea, Sehun thinks it a win that he is able to even swallow, seeing that every mouthful seems to taste like cardboard.

Sehun had been sipping on warm green tea throughout the meal, but of course, Kai had been drinking soju steadily. A waitress dressed in hanbok keeps filling up his cup, and as Kai gets more and more buzzed, Sehun can tell from the increasingly lewd expression in Kai’s eyes what his fate after this meal is going to be, but Sehun coolly chooses to pretend to be oblivious of Kai’s intentions. Sehun is halfway through the last course, dessert consisting of perilla leaf sherbet, when Kai asks the waitress to leave the room, and explicitly instructs that no one should enter the private dining room unless called.

Sehun looks up sharply from his sherbet.

Kai is smirking at him, as he walks round to Sehun’s side of the table.

“Kai! What are you doing? You can’t!”

“Can’t? C’mon Sehun, you should know by now that word doesn’t exist between us.”

Kai is already unravelling the scarf. He latches onto Sehun’s neck, sucking a second love bite on the other side of his neck.

Sehun struggles, trying to push him off.

“Can’t you at least wait until we get to the suite?”

“No. Want you now.” He pushes Sehun down, face first onto the table, his cheek pressed up against the smooth wood. “Don’t resist. The baby, remember?”

Sehun purses his lips, but doesn’t say more as Kai unzips Sehun’s pants and tugs it down with his underwear, so that Sehun is kneeling over the low Korean table, leaning his weight on both elbows, still mostly dressed, except that his ass is completely exposed. Kai shamelessly dips his fingers into Sehun’s half-eaten sherbet, and when the cold fingers breach Sehun’s hole, coating Sehun’s insides with cold icy melting sherbet in the poor replacement of lube, a fresh wave of nausea hits Sehun, and he can’t help protesting again.

“Please, Kai. I don’t feel well. The baby… …”

“Hush, Sehunnie.” Kai kisses the tears that Sehun hadn’t even realised that he had shed tenderly. “I’ll be gentle. I won’t hurt the baby, I promise.”

Kai will be gentle. Kai won’t hurt the baby.

It’s starting to sound like a broken record that Sehun is going to hear on repeat for the next eight months.

Except, Sehun’s belly will start to swell. Soon, he’s going to be a fat as a whale, and perhaps, Kai won’t be saying this anymore then. Kai probably won’t even want to touch him with a ten-foot pole then, and then Sehun will be all alone, left alone to fend for himself and the baby.

It’s all typical of Kai, and Sehun shouldn’t be surprised, but somehow, the thought of it makes Sehun shed even more tears.

The tears don’t diminish Kai’s want though. If anything, it turns him on even more.

“So pretty when you cry, Sehunnie. Want to take you like this, every day. Want to do this to you, all the time.”

Kai is moving now, but true to his word, he’s slow and gentle. He is pushing in deep and slow into Sehun, and he pauses often to kiss Sehun lovingly on the lips. More confident now that the baby is not going to get hurt, Sehun relaxes somewhat, and his tears stop. The feeling of nausea doesn’t leave him though. If anything, it gets worse. The tight feeling in his chest is choking him. Kai is fondling his cock, playing with it expertly, but Sehun can’t get hard. Instead, he focuses on being pliant and docile, waiting for Kai’s climax to come.

It comes in a tightening of hips, of Kai’s arm tightening around his waist, his mouth kissing the back of Sehun’s neck. Sehun slumps forwards gratefully, glad that it’s over at last. Sehun vaguely registers Kai pulling up his pants for him and zipping him up.

“Come, let’s go to the suite now, baby. Time for Round 2.”

Kai pulls him to his feet. But almost immediately, Sehun sees black and he sways. He is immediately caught in Kai’s arms. His nose is pressed into the front of Kai’s shirt, and Sehun realises his legs aren’t holding up his own weight. He won’t be able to stand if not for Kai holding him upright.

“Can’t… can’t stand.” Even saying these few words is difficult.

Kai is chuckling.

“I can see that, baby. Daddy fucked you well and good, huh?”

Sehun feels himself being hoisted up. It takes him a second to realise that Kai is carrying him, bridal style. The sliding door opens, and Kai is telling the waitress in hanbok to charge the bill to their suite. A senior hospitality manager meets them, and he leads Kai down a secret passageway, one that is known only to the staff. It’s to let A-list celebrities and other VIPs access various sections of their hotels, without ever having to step out into the common corridors or other areas, so that they can enjoy complete privacy. Sehun should know. He approved the plans for these set of secret passageways himself. When he gave the green light for it, he never expected that he himself would be the one making use of it one day, carried in the arms of his supposed business enemy. Sehun is so thankful for the privacy right now. Even though only the senior manager is around to see him like this, shame burns so badly in Sehun’s gut that he hides his face in Kai’s shirt the entire time.

The instant the door of the Royal Suite had closed behind Kai, Sehun scrambles frantically out of Kai’s arms.

“Whoa, baby, easy there,” Kai says as he tries to lower Sehun to the floor with some semblance of grace.

Sehun ignores him and makes a mad dash for the bathroom. He throws himself on his hands and knees in front of the toilet bowl, and he barely makes it in time. He heaves the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He barely registers Kai kneeling next to him and patting his back soothingly as he pukes every single thing he had just eaten for lunch right back up.

When Sehun is done at last, Kai flushes the toilet while Sehun pulls himself upright at the sink. His whole mouth stinks of vomit. Sehun rips apart the toothbrush packaging with shaky hands, and proceeds to brush his teeth angrily. The minty fragrance that fills his mouth makes him feel minutely better. Sehun haphazardly splashes cold water on his face. Kai hands him a face towel, and it’s when he’s patting his face dry that he catches sight of himself in the mirror.

He looks like shit.

Sehun throws the towel into the basin in frustration. Tears prick his eyes. His knees buckle, and he sinks to the bathroom floor in tears.

“Bloody hell, Sehun. Has this been happening every time you eat?”

Sehun’s sobs intensify. 

“I tried so hard, Kai. You saw how I tried, right?” He rounds onto Kai, grabbing the front of his shirt, balling the fabric in his fists. “I tried so hard to eat, but nothing stayed down. Nothing!”

Kai hugs Sehun to him, cradling the back of Sehun’s head in his hands.

“What is it? You saw the doctor this morning, right? What did he say?”

“He said it’s Hyperemesis Gravidarum. He says that my pregnancy will be difficult.”

“So this Hyperemesis Gravidarum makes you puke all the time?”

“I puke three or four times a day. I can barely eat, and when I do nothing stays down. I’ve lost five kg. Five! The doctor says I can’t afford to lose any more weight, but how I can gain any weight if I can’t eat anything?!”

Tears stream down Sehun’s cheeks. Kai holds him close. Sehun knows that he’s making the front of Kai’s shirt wet, but he can’t care less right now. Kai is rubbing soothing circles on Sehun’s back as he allows Sehun to rant on.

“The doctor says the first trimester is when the baby is most fragile. He says the most miscarriages happen in the first trimester.”

Sehun’s hand rests on his lower stomach.

“Kai… … What if… … What if I lose the baby?”

At long last, Sehun voices the fear that had been burning in the pit of his stomach ever since the doctor’s visit this morning. Before this morning, Sehun hadn’t even known of the baby’s existence. When he had gone to the doctor, he had simply thought he had a bad bout of stomach flu. But already, the possibility of losing the baby terrifies Sehun, the thought too painful to bear.

“You’re not going to lose the baby,” Kai tells Sehun firmly. “Our baby is strong, and so are you. You’re the strongest person I know, Sehun.”

Hearing his baby’s father says this gives Sehun a huge measure of comfort. His sobs lessen somewhat.

“Don’t worry, Sehun. I’m going to take good care of both you and the baby. Both you and the baby are going to be just fine, I promise.”

Sehun finds himself being hoisted up into Kai’s arms again. Kai carries Sehun bridal style all the way to the bed. He lowers Sehun down on it, and starts undressing Sehun.

“No,” Sehun covers Kai’s hands with his own, preventing Kai from unbuttoning his shirt. “Please. I can’t. Not right now.”

“I know, babe, I know. I’m just undressing you so that I can put you in the hotel bathrobe. So that you can sleep more comfortably.”

Sehun struggles even more at that.

“No. Can’t sleep. Have to go to the office… …”

“You’re not feeling well, Sehun,” Kai tells him sternly. The shirt’s unbuttoned now, and Kai slides it together with Sehun’s jacket out of his shoulders. “You need rest.”

Sehun feebly tries to reach for his shirt and jacket but Kai flings them on the floor, out of reach. He’s already moving on to remove Sehun’s leather shoes.

“No. Have to go office. Important meeting… …”

Kai sighs.

“Is it about the Gosapo Beach project?”

Sehun eyes widen. He reaches out, grabs the front the of Kai’s shirt. The material bunches up in his fist.

“How... how do you know? You… you have a spy? In my office?”

Kai sighs again. He removes Sehun’s hand from the front of his shirt.

“No, I don’t. I promise. It’s just that, it’s not hard to guess. You settled your trade deal with the American MNC last month. I’ve given you ST Communications this morning. The only thing that can bother you so much right now must be the Gosapo Beach Resort project.”

South Korea already has a couple of famous beach destinations, such as Busan and Jeju. But recently, the government has decided to develop a new beach resort in Gosapo. Gosapo is a maritime national park, so in order to preserve the natural environment there, the government is allowing only one resort complex to be built there. Just one. Sehun has been to Gosapo personally to inspect the site. The beach there is gorgeous to say the least. Sehun is determined that if the government is going to award the project to only one developer, that developer had better be Lotto Corporation.

“I’ll withdraw my bid for the project.”

“What?”

With some effort, Sehun sits up, grabbing Kai by the shoulder.

“What did you say?”

“I said that Kim Holdings will give up on the bid for the Gosapo Beach Resort project,” Kai says calmly. “Kim Holdings is your biggest competitor in this bid right? If we withdraw, the project is as good as yours. Those other small companies bidding for it, their proposals won’t hold a candle to yours.”

Sehun gapes at him.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m perfectly serious.”

Kai pushes Sehun down, gently resting Sehun back on the bed. He runs his hands through Sehun’s hair, smoothing it down.

“You own ST Communications now. And you have removed your company’s biggest competitor in the Gosapo Beach Resort project bid. That’s two very major accomplishments for one day, don’t you think? You’ve earned yourself a break for the rest of today.”

Kai reaches down, removing Sehun’s handphone out of the back pocket of his pants. Sehun watches as Kai easily traces the correct pattern along the dots to unlock it.

“You… How did you know my password?”

Kai only smirks down at him. He busies himself typing away on Sehun’s handphone.

“I’m messaging your personal assistant. I’m telling him you’re not feeling well and he is to clear your schedule for today.”

  
“What? No, give it back!”

Sehun tries to reach for his handphone, but Kai holds it out of reach.

Sehun’s handphone buzzes with an incoming message.

“Your PA already replied. He says he would do it.”

  
Of course he would. Since the message had come from Sehun’s number, it was only natural that his PA would assume that the instruction had come from Sehun himself. Sehun’s PA had always been very prompt in carrying out all of Sehun’s instructions.

Kai cups both of Sehun’s cheeks and presses a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s a done deal already. Just sleep in for today, ya?”

Sehun feels the fight leave his body. He melts into the sheets. He’s exhausted. It had been an extremely tiring day to say the least. He pliantly allows Kai to strip him. Sehun is put into the hotel bathrobe, then tucked in comfortably underneath the covers. His head is pillowed comfortably on the expensive down pillow, and Kai tucks the duvet right under Sehun’s chin, just how Sehun likes it. Sehun peeps up at Kai from under sleep-laden eyelids.

“Sleep,” Kai commands.

Sehun feels his eyelids fluttering close in response . A kiss is pressed onto his forehead.

“I will be outside if you need anything, ya?”

When Sehun wakes up, it takes a while before he processes where he is. He is in the main bedroom of the Royal Suite of his own hotel. It’s the first time he’s actually slept in this bed, and at least he can now testify that it is every bit as comfortable as he had intended it to be.

Sehun pads out of the bedroom, and stops short. It’s not just Kai there, but a whole group of executives dressed in sharp suits. They are all sitting on the couches in the living room, cups of tea and coffee on the centre table, and laptops everywhere. Sehun counts four men and one woman, excluding Kai. One of the laptops is currently plugged to the television, so the powerpoint presentation is projected on screen. Dressed in just the hotel bathrobe, Sehun feels distinctly underdressed.

“Sehunnie, you’re awake. Did you sleep well?”

Kai is next to Sehun. With a hand wrapped around Sehun’s waist, he leads Sehun back to the couch he had been sitting on. He sits back down on it, pulling Sehun with him. Before Sehun knows it, he’s seated in Kai’s lap. Sehun flushes. He’s wearing nothing but a bathrobe, seated in the lap of Kim Holding’s CEO in a hotel suite, with said CEO’s subordinates staring at him with thinly-masked curiosity.

Sehun feels like a high-end prostitute.

Sehun wonders if it would have been Jessica Jung sitting in Kai’s lap wearing nothing but a bathrobe right now, if only Sehun hadn’t interrupted Kai’s plans.

“What time is it?” asks Sehun.

His voice is raspy, dry from sleep.

“Get me a glass of water,” Kai commands. A man whom Sehun recognises as Kai’s personal assistant quickly jumps up to comply.

“It’s almost 5 p.m., babe,” Kai is smoothing Sehun’s fringe away from his forehead as he speaks. “Did you sleep well?”

Kai’s PA is holding out the glass of water respectfully. Sehun reaches out for it, but Kai is faster. He intercepts the glass of water, so that he can personally feed the glass to Sehun’s mouth. Sehun drinks daintily, and Kai is careful as he tilts the glass, matching Sehun’s pace perfectly. He passes the empty glass to his PA once Sehun is done.

“Are you hungry? I got room service to cook something for you. It’s plain rice porridge. It should be easy for you to stomach.”

Kai gestures to his PA again, and the PA picks up a thermos flask. He opens it and passes it together with a spoon to Kai. Steam rises up from the thermos flask as Kai dips the spoon into it. Kai scoops up a spoonful, blows onto it, then offers the spoon to Sehun.

Just the thought of food is making Sehun sick.

Sehun shakes his head, eyes pleading with Kai to not make him do this.

But Kai is unmoved.

“You’ve got to eat, baby. It’s not just for you.”

Sehun hates it that Kai is right. Reluctantly, he opens his mouth and allows Kai to start feeding him the porridge.

“I’m sorry, Sehun. I really intended to just work from my laptop here today, but I really have a meeting that I can’t postpone. You don’t mind, do you?”

Sehun shakes his head. No, he doesn’t mind.

“My apologies for the interruption,” says Kai casually to his subordinates. “Let’s continue with the meeting.”

As if having the CEO of your rival company, clad in nothing but a bathrobe while seating in your lap as you feed him porridge, was an everyday common occurrence during company meetings.

“With all due respect, sir.” Sehun recognises the old man who speaks. He’s one of Kim Holding’s old guards, one whom has loyally served Kai’s father for many years. “Our company meetings should be confidential. This means people who are not employed by our company should not be present. And especially not if he’s the CEO of Lotto Corporation.”

“Anything you have to say to me can also be said in Sehun’s presence,” Kai says coldly.

The old man shuts up immediately. The young lady standing next to the tv screen clears her throat, then begins presenting the slide on hand as if nothing were amiss.

Hmmm, interesting. Kai’s hold over his subordinates look solid. They seem to obey him instantly, just like how they would have done for his father.

Sehun quickly gathers that this meeting is about data centres. Lotto Corporation doesn’t have any business dealings in this sector. Ah, no wonder Kai was okay with him listening in. The presentation’s boring. It’s just about facts and figures, and Sehun finds his mind drifting. The warm porridge and Kai’s embrace seem a lot more interesting right now anyway. Kai is riveted by the presentation though. He seems to be making sense of all the numbers, and the fact that he’s steadily feeding Sehun porridge all this while doesn’t diminish the attention he’s paying to the presentation at all. He peppering the presentation with questions, keeping his staff on their toes.

“Good boy,” says Kai when Sehun has finished the porridge. He is running his hand through Sehun’s hair again. “How are you feeling?”

Sehun is feeling warm and content. The porridge he has ingested seems to have spread out pleasantly in Sehun’s lower belly, making Sehun full and warm and sleepy. Abruptly, Sehun realises that this is the first time in weeks that he has eaten something, and hasn’t felt like puking immediately after. Blinking sleepily at Kai, for the first time ever, Sehun offers Kai a small smile. Sehun watches as Kai basks in the smile. Kai pulls Sehun close, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

“Are you sleepy, Sehunnie? You can go back to bed if you want. I’ll carry you there.”

And miss out on this rare once in a lifetime opportunity to listen in to his rival’s business meeting? Not a chance. Even if Lotto Corporation hasn’t branched into the data centre business yet, perhaps they would in the future. Besides, if anything, it’s interesting to see what the dynamics between Kai and his subordinates is like.

Sehun stretches out on the velvety couch. It’s a vintage piece, one of its kind in the world. Sehun had it specially imported from Rome. Sehun uses Kai’s lap as his pillow and he curls up, facing Kai, back facing his subordinates, wiggling around as he gets comfortable on the lush velvet.

“Bring me a blanket," says Kai.

Kai drapes the blanket over Sehun, and it’s pleasantly warm and cosy. Sehun closes his eyes contentedly. The meeting resumes. Sehun is in that pleasant state of mind where he’s drifting off to sleep but not quite yet, and he’s only half listening to what’s going on. Kai is petting his hair, like how one would stroke a cat in one’s lap, and Sehun likes the feeling of Kai’s touch.

When the meeting concludes, Kai thanks his subordinates and dismisses them. However, one of them, the old guard, seems reluctant to leave.

“Sir.”

“Yes?”

“Rumors are flying around the company. They say that you’ve sold ST Communications to Lotto Corporation for 1,000 won.”

“That would be correct.”

Kai is firm and confident. No hint of remorse in his voice.

“And they also say you gave orders to stop work on the bid for the Gosapo Beach Resort project as well.”

“That would also be correct.”

“Sir! How can you stop all work on the Gosapo Beach Resort project, especially after all the effort our company has put in to invite Cho Eun Sang to be the architect?”

Cho Eun Sang? He’s a world-renowned architect who was born in Korea, but had spent his childhood in Japan before migrating to the U.S. when he was a teen. Known for his futuristic designs that employed curving, swooping lines, he has built world famous buildings in Dubai, New York and Paris.

“Kai… …”

Without even opening his eyes, Sehun reaches a hand upwards to Kai. His hand grabs a fistful of Kai’s shirt.

“What is it, baby?”

“Cho Eun Sang… … I want him… … for my Gosapo Beach Resort project bid.”

Kai snorts at that.

“My greedy, greedy Sehunnie. How much more are you going to wring out from me?”

Sehun’s eyes flutter open. He pouts up at Kai in dissatisfaction.

“Fine, fine, fine,” Kai grouses, and Sehun knows he has won. “I’ll transfer my contract with him over to your company. Happy?”

Happy. Sehun’s eyelids flutter back down, and his hand releases its hold on Kai’s shirt. He burrows back into the blanket, and Kai resumes the stroking of his hair. It feels nice.

The old guard is livid.

“Is the company a joke to you? Your father and grandfather worked hard to build the company to what is it today. Are you going to throw it away?”

“My father has retired. The position of CEO is now mine. I have made these decisions in my capacity as the CEO. Are you questioning my judgement?”

“Your father may have retired, but he remains the Director and the major shareholder of our company. He may be vacationing overseas right now, but I’m sure word of your recent decisions would reach him soon. How are you going to answer to him?”

“Why should my father care whether it is Kim Holdings or Lotto Corporation who owns ST Communications or the Gosapo Beach Resort complex? Everything will eventually go to his grandson anyway.”

“Grandson? What grandson?”

“Why, the grandson that is growing inside here, of course.”

Kai's hand moves to rub circles over Sehun’s tummy over the duvet.

A stunned silence permeates the room.

Well, one to Kai and zero to the old guard.

“My father has been nagging me non-stop to get married, to find a match amongst the one of the prestigious _chaebols_ in Seoul, to consolidate a meaningful marriage alliance that would benefit Kim Holdings, and to produce an heir who can take over the family business after me one day. And what have I done, but exactly that? Shouldn’t my father be happy with me, instead of being angry with me?”

Though Sehun’s eyes are closed, he doesn’t need to open them to see the smirk on Kai’s face.

“You have to admit, _samchon_ , that there is no better match in Seoul than the CEO of Lotto Corporation. Yes, we have lost money in ST Communications and the Gosapo Beach Resort project, but once we announce our marriage, our stock price is going to sky rocket. Any losses we have made will be insignificant compared to that.”

“Yes, sir. You are right. Please accept this old man’s apologies. I was wrong to doubt you. And please accept my congratulations on your son.”

“My son is going to be the sole heir to both Kim Holdings and Lotto Corporation. He will be as rich as Kim Junmyeon,” Kai gloats. “Kim Junmyeon’s family may be worth twice as much as my family or Sehun’s. But together… …”

Sehun frowns. He doesn’t like this thought process at all.

His hand reaches up, grasping at Kai’s shirt again.

“Daughter… …”

His voice is soft with sleep.

“What is it, babe?”

“It could be a son… … but it could also be a daughter… …”

_My baby. My precious, precious baby. It doesn’t matter if you are a girl or a boy, Appa will love you anyway._

“Yes, of course. It was just a figure of speech, Sehunnie. It won’t matter to me if our child is a boy or a girl.”

_And it appears, my dear, dear child, that your father is going to love you anyway too._

It’s not going to be too bad, is it? Perhaps, being with Kai, it’s not going to be too bad… …

When Sehun next wakes up, he’s being thrust forwards, face first into the pillow.

“Urggh,” he gasps out even as another thrust breaches his hole, filling him up whole and pushing him forward. The bed around him is soft and plush, and it compresses around Sehun every time he’s being drilled into it.

“K-Kai… …” Sehun manages to gasp out. He blindly stretches a hand out to the back, trying feebly to push the man off him, but he only succeeds in getting caught up in Kai’s embrace.

“Awake now, baby?” Kai asks, peppering kisses on the back of Sehun’s neck.

“Kai, you… you can’t do this.”

“Do what, babe?”

Sehun turns around so that he’s front-facing Kai. Kai doesn’t seem to mind too much. He just pushes Sehun back down on the bed so that he can push inside him again.

“You can’t just have sex with me when I’m fast asleep, without my permission!”

Kai only laughs at him. Sehun hates it that Kai has such a charming laugh. He has an easy smile. His eyes crinkle into crescent moons, sparkling with his mirth, and he looks drop dead gorgeous.

“Oh baby, I thought we were over that already. You’re mine. I can do whatever I want to you, whenever I like. Surely you know this by now.”

The thrusts don’t even remotely let up. Sehun struggles, trying to push Kai off him. Sehun gasps when Kai suddenly thrusts in especially harshly. Sehun’s wrists are caught in Kai’s hands, and he has them pinned above Sehun’s head.

“Careful now, Sehun. No resisting. The baby, remember?”

Sehun immediately goes limp. Kai’s smirk is triumphant as he leans down to capture Sehun’s lips in a kiss.

“That’s it, baby. You just need to lie back and let me do what I want to you. It’s not so hard is it? You’re mine, you know that. Our baby has made you mine. And after our marriage, you’ll be officially mine. I am going to have a legal document that says I own you, that you belong to me.”

It’s only after, when they’ve both completed, and Sehun’s head is pillowed on Kai’s shoulder, does Sehun tentatively bring it up.

“Kai… … Marriage… … must we?”

“What are you talking about? Of course we must. Our baby can’t be born out of wedlock. You know this. He, or she, would be looked down by the other _chaebol_ families forever. If our baby is illegitimate, our baby stands to inherit nothing. You know neither your father or mine will allow an illegitimate child into the family business, it would be too much of a loss of face for either of them. If we do not get married, our baby will be penniless, living a life of social rejection and ridicule. Do you want that for our baby?”

Mutely, Sehun shakes his head.

Kai lifts Sehun’s hand to his lips, kissing Sehun on his ring finger.

“But if we do get married, oh, what a different story it would be. For generations, no one family in South Korea has come close to challenging the power and prestige of Kim Junmyeon’s family, but our baby would. Under him, two major business empires will become one. He will live a life of power and privilege. Every single soul in South Korea would wish that they were him. Surely that’s what you want for our child?”

“Yes, but‒”

“But what? Surely you aren’t still holding out for Kim Junmyeon? He has announced his engagement to that American heiress. Surely you don’t think he’s going to cancel his wedding at the last minute to whisk you away into the sunset instead?”

A lump rises in Sehun’s throat and tears well up in his eyes. Kai has tied him up, whipped him and flogged him, has called him a slut, a cock whore and a bitch, but nothing has hurt Sehun as much as what Kai had just said.

“Shut the fuck up! What do you know of Junmyeon hyung?”

Sehun angrily turns away from Kai. Facing the other direction, he burrows his face into the pillow, trying to wipe the tears away.

Kai follows him in an instant. He is back hugging Sehun, his arm wrapped tightly around Sehun’s waist as he nuzzles Sehun’s neck.

“Don’t be angry with me, Sehun. You may not like what I say, but you know I speak the truth. If Kim Junmyeon had the guts to leave his fiancé for you, he would have done so a long time ago. It is never going to happen. Is this impossible hope worth throwing our baby’s future away?”

Kai is right. Sehun hates it when Kai is right.

Sehun doesn’t say anything, but Kai knows exactly when the fight has left Sehun, knows immediately when he has won. Kai had always been able to read Sehun, sometimes even better than Sehun himself can.

To celebrate his win, Kai turns Sehun over, so that Sehun is facing him once more. He leans down to claim Sehun’s lips.

Sehun allows Kai to kiss him as much as he wants, before he speaks again.

“If we’re getting married, I want you leave all others for me. You sleeping around stops right now.”

“Yes, of course baby.” Kai plants a kiss to Sehun’s temple. “I’m not going to touch anyone aside from you from now onwards.”

“And I want you to draw up your will. Everything you own is going to our baby. I don’t care what illegitimate children you may have already had with any previous dalliances you had in the past, or any other illegitimate children you may have in future if you can’t keep your promise to stay loyal to me. Our baby is going to be your sole heir. To be fair to you, on my end, I will draw up the same in my will too.”

“I am not going to break my promise to you. If I have any more children besides this baby, it’s because you gave birth to a little brother or sister for this child. And no, I don’t have any illegitimate children with a past dalliance. When I sleep with someone that is not you, I have always been careful to use a condom. And on top of that, after sex, I always make they swallow a morning-after pill in my presence. But yes, I will draw up the will you speak of. I will make our baby my sole heir. I am committed to giving our baby a good future. Trust me on this, Sehun.”

“And I want a pre-nup. In case of a divorce, I won’t require any alimony from you, but you’re not to expect any from me either. We both keep our assets separate, even after marriage. In the event that our marriage should come to an end, we both keep our respective assets. I won’t try to take anything away from you, and in return, you don’t take anything away from me either.”

Kai frowns at this.

“We’re not getting a divorce.”

“Even so, I want a pre-nup. No pre-nup, no marriage.”

Kai sighs.

“Fine. I agree to all your terms.”

He smooths his hand over Sehun’s hair.

“Happy now?”

Sehun nods. Some tension leaves his shoulders. Marrying your business enemy is never a good idea. Sehun is in no way naïve. Kai is sly. Kai is crafty. And Kai is dangerous. But at the very least, Sehun has taken care of his own welfare, and that of the baby’s. He can do this. Perhaps, it won’t be so bad.

Sehun rubs his stomach.

_It’s all for you, Baby. All for you._

Sehun wonders what it will be like. To hold the baby in his arms. To be able to see and touch the baby. To hear the baby cry.

Will the baby look like Sehun? Or will it look more like Kai?

Will the baby love Sehun as much as Sehun loves it?

Somehow, Sehun doubts so.

A kiss to his temple draw Sehun’s attention back to Kai.

“You won’t regret marrying me, Sehun. I promise. Both you and the baby will be loved, always.”

One year ago, if someone told Sehun these words would come out of the mouth of his most hated business rival, Sehun would have laughed in his face.

But now, he melts into Kai’s embrace even as Kai leans down to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir, we’ve arrived.”

Sehun blinks, looking up from his tablet. He had been so engrossed with his work emails he hadn’t even noticed that the car has pulled up at the foyer of Kai’s apartment. Well, technically it’s his apartment now too. Sehun wonders if he would ever think of this place as home.

The apartment building bellboy has already opened the car door for him, so Sehun blanks his tablet screen and slides it into his suitcase. He thanks his chauffeur, before exiting the limousine slowly and carefully. The first trimester, the most fragile period, is just about over, but Sehun figures it can’t hurt to be too careful. The automatic doors open for him. The lift bellhop is already pressing the lift button to hold the door open for him. Sehun scans his fingerprint, then the lift dings shut, automatically bringing him to the correct floor without Sehun having to press a button.

The lift goes all the way to top floor of the apartment building, where Kai’s penthouse is. When the lift door opens, Sehun steps out of the lift and right into the living room area. A maid is already waiting there. Sehun passes his suitcase and jacket to her. He sits down as the leather armchair that has been placed next to lift to take off his shoes. The instant the shoes are off his feet, the maid bends to pick up and put it away in the shoe cabinet.

Sehun brings himself to the huge white leather couch sitting in the middle of the living room, and sinks into it gratefully. The back of his head sinks into the plush leather, and Sehun feels the tension of the day slowly release.

“Would you like something to drink, sir?”

Sehun cracks open his eyes.

“A cup of hot camomile tea, please.”

Sehun had never used to drink camomile tea. He had always thought it was a drink for old ladies. But Sehun has since found out that his baby loves it. Sehun’s work is stressful to say the least, and Sehun always feels bad for putting his baby through the second hand stress, but a nice hot cup of camomile tea always seems to calm both Sehun and the baby down at the end of each day.

As Sehun sips on his tea, he rubs a hand over his lower belly. His stomach is still flat. Sehun wonders when he’ll start to show. As the hand trails languid circles over his stomach, the diamonds on his rings sparkle under the florescent lights, catching the light this way and that. Sehun is wearing two of them on the same finger, specifically, the fourth finger of his left hand. The first one is his engagement ring, a 10-carat yellow diamond Kai had bought at a Sotheby's auction. Well, Kai has always been ostentatious. The other is his wedding band, worn side by side with the engagement ring. Since Sehun actually had a hand in picking this one out, it’s more understated, white gold embedded with white diamonds. It’s still expensive though, since it was custom made by Tiffany’s. There is only one other ring like it in the world, and that ring is worn on Kai’s hand.

“When would you like dinner to be served, sir?”

“It’s all right. I’ll wait for Kai to come back.”

“I’m afraid Young Master Kai will not be coming home for dinner tonight, sir.”

Oh yes. Kai is having a business dinner tonight. He is meeting with some investors, and he would be wining and dining them late into the night today. He had told Sehun of this over breakfast this morning, just that Sehun had momentarily forgot.

“You can serve dinner now then.”

Sehun sits himself down at the dining table. It feels empty, without Kai there to sit opposite him. It’s not long before a bowl of soup is served to him. It looks kind of dubious, some sort of green creamy soup, garnished with a swirls of olive oil on the top, with a very small serving of chick peas and rice tastefully arranged towards the side. Sehun wonders how the soup can be so thick that the chick peas and rice actually float on the top of it. Sehun takes a small mouthful, and almost immediately, a pleasant taste explodes on his tongue. Sehun has to suppress a moan. It’s that good. Sehun supposes he shouldn’t have doubted the soup. Kai had after all paid a small fortune to hire a personal chef to cook for Sehun. 

The chef had been flown in from Paris, contracted to cook all of Sehun’s meals for the duration of his pregnancy. The chef had been working in the kitchen of one of Paris’ top Michelin star restaurants prior to this, and was also in possession of a university degree in nutrition. Kai’s instructions to the chef had been very detailed and specific. The chef had to cook small frequent meals for Sehun that met all the nutritional requirements of both Sehun and the baby. At the same time, the meals had to be bland enough and easy to digest so as not to upset Sehun’s fragile digestive system because of his Hyperemesis Gravidarum condition. But yet, the meals also had to be delicious enough to make Sehun look forward to eating instead of him treating each meal like a chore because of his constant nausea. Sehun had secretly pitied the chef as Kai was doling out his list of impossible demands in the most diva of ways only cocky bastards such as Kai are capable of, but so far, to Sehun’s surprise, the chef has yet to disappoint.

Sehun would never admit it, but it is actually a little lonely, eating dinner without Kai. If Kai were here, he would be hand feeding the soup to Sehun right now. Sehun wonders how he got so spoilt that he now even expects soup to be fed right into his mouth for him.

After dinner, Sehun retreats to his study to continue working on his emails. He has his own study room in Kai’s apartment now, where he has his own personal space. Kai has always been very good at respecting Sehun’s privacy there, allowing Sehun to work from home and even go through confidential company documents there.

A knock raps on the door.

“Come in.”

The maid enters, bearing a tray.

“It’s time for supper, sir.”

Sehun blinks, staring at the clock. How is it 10.30 p.m. already? Before his pregnancy, mindful of keeping the svelte waistline, Sehun had never used to eat supper. But now, with his Hyperemesis Gravidarum, Sehun has to eat small frequent meals, and eating supper has become a must. Supper gets to served to him like clockwork at 10.30 p.m. every night. Sehun smiles at the maid and asks her to leave the tray on the table.

“Sir, a gentle reminder that Doctor Cho will be dropping in at 9 a.m. tomorrow. Then, Instructor Chang will be coming in at 10.30 a.m.”

“Sure. Thanks for the reminder. You can knock off work now. Please, go ahead and rest for tonight.”

The maid bows respectfully to Sehun before leaving the room.

Sigh. It’s a Saturday tomorrow, yet Sehun’s schedule is still as packed as ever.

Doctor Cho is the gynaecologist that Kai has hired for Sehun. She’s an experienced doctor in her mid-forties, and Kai had interviewed more than ten different doctors before deciding on her. Instead of Sehun having to make a trip down to her office, Kai has set it up that she makes house visits to their apartment instead, bringing a bunch of nurses and all her equipment with her. On the other hand, Instructor Chang is Sehun’s pre-natal yoga instructor. Before his pregnancy, Sehun used to go to the gym regularly. Once the baby happened, Sehun had to give up on that. The lack of exercise was starting to make him cranky, prompting Kai to hire the yoga instructor for him.

Sehun shuts down his laptop and looks at his supper. It looks to be a small cup of yoghurt, but upon closer inspection, Sehun can make out bits of blended fruit that have been mixed into it. Sehun suspects that the personal chef had probably secretly fed him a ton of vegetables that had been blended into the soup at dinner, and now, the chef is secretly feeding him a bunch of fruits as well. Sehun scoops up a small bite. A tart refreshing taste coats his tongue, the sourness of it immediately countering any rising bout of nausea, and Sehun loves it.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Sehun says to the baby. He always talks to the baby when there is no one around. “You like it too, don’t you?”

Sehun rubs his stomach slowly as he eats, keeping a steady stream of conversation with the baby.

“Did you hear that? Doctor Cho is coming tomorrow. We’ll see how big you have grown, hmm? I think you’re doing very well. Such a good, good baby, growing so well like this. Oh, and Doctor Cho said we can do your very first scan tomorrow! We’ll finally know if you are a boy or a girl. But don’t worry, whether you are a boy or a girl, Appa doesn’t care. Appa loves you anyway. But your father wants you to be a boy, I know. He keeps saying it doesn’t matter if you are a boy or a girl, but he’s just paying me lip service. He’s not as subtle as he thinks he is. If you are a boy, all is good. You are going to be so handsome, so smart and so strong, I just know it. But if you are a girl, don’t worry, okie? If your father dares to express even a little bit of disappointment, I will scold him to death for you. Your father likes to act all high and mighty, but if there’s one person who can put him in his place, that’ll be me. So, don’t worry at all, okay?”

When Sehun is done eating, he steps out of the study room with the tray. Sehun shakes his head good-naturedly when he realises the maid hasn’t heeded Sehun’s instruction to rest at all, but has instead been waiting outside Sehun’s study room. She takes the tray from Sehun and disappears into the kitchen with it.

Sehun goes into the master bedroom. He peels off his work clothes, dumping them in the clothes hamper, and walks naked into the ensuite bathroom. The warm shower he takes is heavenly. Patting his wet hair with his towel, Sehun pads naked to the walk-in wardrobe. He’s about to put on his silk pyjamas, when his hand pauses on the coat hanger.

Kai is out, entertaining foreigner investors over dinner and drinks. He’s going to come home in the wee hours of the night, roaring drunk.

And Sehun has no doubt what his fate is going to be then.

Kai has repeatedly promised Sehun that he will be gentle, that he will not hurt the baby.

And to be fair to him, he has been making good on his word.

But a drunk Kai might be a different story.

Sehun can put on his silk boxer briefs, his silk pyjamas pants and matching silk pyjamas top, but later, when they are extra layers standing in between a drunk Kai and what he wants, Kai is almost certainly going to rip and tear them away, and the baby might get jostled in the process.

No, this is something that Sehun is not going to risk.

Instead, Sehun decides to wear a warm grey woollen pullover, and absolutely nothing underneath. He sits at the edge of the bed. He pulls out the bedside drawer and takes out the tube of lube there. Sehun doubts that a drunk Kai is going to have much patience to prep him, so it’s best if Sehun preps himself right now. Kneeling on the bed, Sehun carefully inserts a lube-coated finger in. His hole clamps down uncomfortably on the foreign intrusion at first, but Sehun patiently waits until the muscles adjust before he wiggles in another finger. With two fingers, Sehun tries his best to scissor and open up the hole, and coat it with as much lube as he can from the inside. Hoping that it would be enough, Sehun lies on the bed, pulling the duvet up to his chin to tuck himself in. It has been a long day at work, and he’s tired.

“Good night,” says Sehun to the baby. “Sleep well, okay?”

Cold.

Sehun stirs.

He had been nice and warm. Why is it suddenly so cold?

Sleepily, Sehun tries to grope around for the duvet… …

A warm weight crashes down on him.

Sehun grunts in surprise. He wants to move away, but he’s sleep laden and his limbs are too heavy.

Something is attacking his neck. Wet and slobbery. It tickles, Sehun arcs his neck, trying to move away, but he’s trapped, and the long arch of his neck only allows him greater access to kiss and suck and lick. The air around Sehun smells strongly of alcohol and cigar smoke. Sehun’s eyes try to flutter open, but his eyelids are too heavy.

“Ah!”

Sehun’s eyes fly open as he gasps in pain, his whole body rocked forward with the force of the thrust. Sehun’s hole is burning, stuffed full and stretched impossibly to the brim. But thankfully, thankfully, it’s taken out almost immediately, and Sehun’s hole is given blissful, blissful reprieve, but then, only a mere heartbeat later

“Ah!”

  
Sehun cries out again. This thrust is even more harsh than the last. Sehun’s hole is burning. Stuffed so full it hurts. Sehun’s whole body is forced deep into the bed.

“K-Kai?”

Sehun reaches up. The whole bedroom is dark, but his hands finds Kai’s broad shoulders and he wraps his hands helplessly around his husband’s neck as Kai plunders him mercilessly, his pace steady and fast. The bed is creaking loudly under them, the headboard banging against the wall.

“Want you.” Kai’s voice is raspy, slurred, rough with alcohol and want. “Want you so bad.”

“Kai, please. The baby. Slow down a little… …”

Kai makes no acknowledgement of even registering what Sehun has just said. Sehun’s legs are folded at the knees, framing Kai’s waist on either side, bouncing up and down with each of Kai’s thrusts. Sehun is clinging onto Kai’s neck, hanging on helplessly as Kai pounds on.

“Feels so good. You always feel so good.”

Sehun recognises a lost situation when he sees one. There’s nothing Sehun can do but lie back, try to relax, and wait for it to be over. The bed is plush and comfortable, so Sehun doesn’t think the baby will be jostled around too much. He just needs to be obedient and pliant, so that he doesn’t give Kai any cause to move around in any other way.

Kai eventually climaxes into Sehun. Sehun can feel it, the spreading warmth of Kai’s seed deep inside him. Kai slumps over Sehun, his whole body relaxing. Sehun can feel it, the tension that seeps out of Kai’s shoulders as post-coital bliss overtakes him, and Sehun finds his own body relaxing under Kai too.

Kai sloppily reaches up for Sehun’s face. He has Sehun’s cheek cupped in his hand, and he slurs into Sehun’s ear.

“My Sehun. Mine.”

“Yes, yours,” Sehun says placating, rubbing circles on Kai’s back.

“Love you, baby.”

Sehun stills. A sudden spark of warmth floods Sehun’s heart after he processes what Kai has just said. Sehun knows Kai must care for the baby. He has, after all, put in much effort into caring for Sehun’s pregnancy. But still, it’s nice to hear Kai say it out loud.

“Love you, baby. Loved you since the first time I set eyes on you.”

Sehun freezes.

“You were in the arms of Kim Junmyeon then. But still, I loved you anyway. Couldn’t help it.”

“Can’t help it, baby. Know you don’t want me. But just can’t stop.”

“Can’t stop loving you.”

******

“Ah, Sehunnie! You look better! So much healthier and rosier!”

“Thank you eomonim,” replies Sehun politely, bowing slightly to Kai’s mother. Actually, Sehun only looks good because the foundation and the blusher that he had dusted on before leaving the house covers up his pallor, but it’s not like he can admit this to his mother-in-law. “I have been taking the tonics you sent me. They’ve helped me a lot.”

“Of course Sehun would look good, eomma. He has me to take care of him,” Kai gloats cockily.

“Sehun does look well,” Sehun’s mother smiles warmly at Kai. “I was so worried about the Hyperemesis Gravidarum at first, but I needn’t have worried at all. You take such good care of him!”

“Don’t have a single worry, eomeonim!” Kai soaks up the praise like a sponge soaks up water. He grins charmingly at Sehun’s mother. “Your son and your grandson are both in good hands.”

Sehun snorts internally. Of course Kai doesn’t have even a single humble bone in his body.

It’s been one week since Sehun and Kai had found out from Doctor Cho that the baby is going to be a boy, and this is a celebratory dinner for both families. Sehun knows that not only Kai, but also Kai’s father and Sehun’s own father have been hoping for the baby to be a boy. Though Seoul is a bustling modern cosmopolitan city, old traditions die hard, and male heirs would always be more highly prized amongst the _chaebol_.

For people who have been purportedly hating each other their whole lives, Sehun is surprised at how amicable his father and Kai’s father are being right now. They are both deep in conversation, talking business and politics. A lifetime of rivalry and mutual sabotage were easily set aside in the face of a future of mutual benefits. Sehun had been surprised at how easily the two families had come together to plan their wedding. Despite the short time frame, they had managed to throw one of the most lavish weddings in the history of modern Seoul, attended by a star-studded guest list, ranging from politicians, _chaebol_ socialites, rich businessmen to A-list celebrities. Even Kim Junmyeon’s father had turned up.

Kim Junmyeon himself, though, was nowhere to be seen. Sehun had been simultaneously both relieved and heartbroken at the same time. Relieved because Sehun did not know if the mere sight of Kim Junmyeon’s face in the crowd would have made him lose the nerve to walk down the aisle, and heart break because, in the deepest recesses of his heart, Sehun had still hoped that maybe Junmyeon would burst in just before he said his vows, take Sehun by the hand and drag him away from the altar, then proceed to tell Sehun he was sorry for all he had put Sehun through and that he would treat the baby as his own.

Kim Junmyeon, of course, had done no such thing, and so here Sehun sits, with his husband, his parents and his parents-in-law. As a fresh wave of nausea rises up within him, Sehun picks at the food in his rice bowl, poking it around with his chopsticks.

“Is the food not to your liking?” asks his mother-in-law. “We can always order something else for you… …”

“Are you feeling nauseous again, Sehunnie?” his mother asks, instantly concerned. Her life has always revolved around Sehun’s well-being, and she can’t bear it if Sehun suffers even just a little.

“I’m fine, eomma,” says Sehun automatically, even though he actually isn’t. He just doesn’t want his mother to worry.

Sehun looks to Kai, asking without the words for Kai to save him, and Kai, as usual, rises up to the occasion.

“Just eat whatever you feel comfortable eating, Sehunnie. If you don’t feel like eating, that’s perfectly fine as well. Don’t force yourself.”

He puts a hand on knee, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, eomeonim. Sehun tends to eat in small amounts. If he doesn’t feel like eating right now, that’s fine. I’ll get the chef to whip up something for later when we get home.”

Kai runs his hand through Sehun’s hair.

“Is there anything at all you feel like eating on this table, Sehunnie?”

The table is laden with expensive dishes, from lobster to abalone to wagyu steak.

“Maybe, the soft tofu pudding?”

Kai immediately scoops up a small bowl for Sehun. Just like he would at home, Kai actually proceeds to hand feed Sehun, in full view of both their parents. Sehun blushes, but he accepts the spoon that Kai feeds into his mouth anyway. Both their mothers coo over how cute a couple Kai and Sehun are.

By the end of dinner, Kai’s and Sehun’s father have worked out amongst themselves which company will focus on which industry, mutually agreeing to help each other out and lessen the rivalry between their two firms. Both Kai and Sehun are given instructions in no uncertain terms to abide by the agreement, and they both are quick to reassure their fathers that they would.

Since Kai, along with their parents, had been drinking red wine steadily throughout dinner, Kai has been banned from driving by his mother, so Sehun’s chauffeur comes to pick them up. Once they have slid into the leather seats and the doors have been closed, Kai doesn’t even wait for the limousine to pull out of the building’s parking lot to push Sehun’s face into his crotch.

“Kai!” Sehun protests.

The limousine windows are tinted so people outside can’t look in, and the front compartment where the driver is seated is sealed off from the rest of the car, but still.

“Want you,” Kai says.

Though his tone is surprisingly gentle, it’s firm and unyielding regardless. It the tone of a man who knows what he wants, and expects it to be done. 

“Want your lips on me so bad. Have been wanting you throughout dinner.”

Knowing that there is nothing else to be done whenever Kai gets into a mood like this, Sehun complies. He gets onto the floor of the limousine, minding his stomach carefully as he does so, and manoeuvres himself so that he is kneeling in between Kai’s legs. Kai slides a knuckle down Sehun’s cheek, and the gesture is tender. Sehun unzips Kai and pulls his underwear down. Kai’s cock springs free. He’s already hard. Sehun strokes the base a couple of times before he descends on it to take it into his mouth. Sehun hears Kai’s moan of satisfaction and this spurs him as he bobs his head up and down the length. Because Sehun knows Kai so well, he can tell when Kai’s release is coming. Kai’s hands fist his hair, and he holds Sehun in place, making sure that it’s Sehun’s mouth in which he is spilling his load into. After Sehun swallows, he zips Kai back up. Kai pulls Sehun up into his lap, and they spend the remainder of the car ride kissing.

That night, Kai makes Sehun ride him in bed. Sehun wonders how long more it would be until he is too heavy to do this anymore, and he knows this is precisely why Kai wants him to do this now, while he still can. Kai kneads Sehun’s buttocks mercilessly throughout, so hard that Sehun notices that they bruise the next morning. Sehun frowns a little at that. He had repeatedly asked for Kai to be gentle, but Kai had evidently gotten carried away again.

But as Sehun is inspecting the bruises in the mirror, Kai comes over. He kneels next to Sehun and peppers the bruises with kisses, kissing them better, and he covers Sehun’s tummy with kisses too. Sehun always likes it when Kai shows their baby affection, so Sehun lets the bruises slide without complaining about them.

******

Sehun is five months pregnant, when he sees Kim Junmyeon again. He’s at a charity function, a dinner gala meant to raise funds for the victims of the recent typhoon that had ravaged the countryside of South Korea. Sehun’s company has bought an entire table at the function, and so has Kai’s. Sehun’s chauffeur drives him straight from his office to the event. Kai would be coming down directly from his company too, so they would be arriving separately.

Sehun arrives at the event first, so he mingles around at the cocktail reception on his own. He’s dressed from head to toe in Louis Vuitton, and Sehun takes care to hold his glass in such a way that his 10-carat yellow diamond ring is on full display. Sehun hates this, all the pretences and the false airs, but the show must go on. Sehun has a duty to his family after all.

Sehun is chatting with a family friend, a _samchon_ whom he knows plays golf with his father sometimes when suddenly a stir goes through the crowd. Everyone turns their head to the door, and Sehun follows suit. Even before he stepped into Sehun’s line of sight, his new wife on his arm, Sehun should have known that it was him. Few people in Seoul can command this kind of attention.

Sehun drinks in the sight of Junmyeon. His hair is dyed bright red, swept to the back in a side parting, except for one side of his fringe, which curls forwards, just towards his right eyebrow. The red hair colour looks good on him. It makes him shine, makes him look bright, as if he weren’t already the brightest star in the room. The red colour also brings out the fairness and smoothness of his skin. It’s so unfair that a human being can look this perfect.

Next to him, his wife sports the exact same hair colour.

As they walk through the crowd, people gravitate towards them, trying to make small talk with the richest heir in all of Seoul. Sehun wants to kill his personal assistant. Why hadn’t he told Sehun that Junmyeon was attending this event? Since the break-up, Sehun had always religiously avoided all social functions that had Kim Junmyeon on the guest list.

Sehun stays where he is. His _samchon_ is trying to regale Sehun with some golfing story, something about a hole-in-one, and Sehun nods along, pretending to listen, when in fact his heart is thudding in his chest, and he’s not sure if he can breathe.

“Sehun.”

Sehun tears his eyes away from his s _amchon_ and faces Junmyeon. Sehun draws himself up to his full height, squaring his shoulders. He offers Junmyeon a smile, but it carries no warmth. Though Sehun can’t see himself, he knows exactly what expression he’s wearing on his face.

Cold. Haughty. The perfect ice prince façade.

Sehun had always been good at that.

All eyes on the ballroom are on them. They’ve all been waiting for this – the showdown between the Kim Junmyeon and his ex-boyfriend.

Sehun is going to be damned if he shows any signs of weakness.

“Junmyeon hyung.” Sehun turns to Junmyeon’s wife. “Hyung su.”

She smiles pleasantly in response. Sehun loathes to admit it, but she’s beautiful. Though she’s second-generation American, ethnically, she’s of Japanese descent. She is small and petite, with large eyes and delicate facial features.

“Sehun-ah. Have you been well?”

“I’m doing fine.” Sehun had spent twenty minutes puking in the bathroom just before the event, but Junmyeon didn’t need to know this. “Congratulations on your wedding, hyung.”

Junmyeon’s wedding had been held just two months ago. Sehun hadn’t attended it.

“Congratulations on your baby.”

Sehun blinks. Sehun can’t believe it, but for a moment, he had forgotten all about the baby. Sehun instantly looks down, and his baby bump is there. Sehun covers a hand over the bump, and the fresh remembrance of the existence of the baby makes a sudden, inexplicable warmth bubble up within him.

Sehun looks back up at Junmyeon. He offers Junmyeon a small smile, a more sincere one this time.

“Thank you.” 

Junmyeon nods at Sehun, and turns around to walk away, his wife on his arm.

Another bout of nausea comes over Sehun. He looks around. Kai is still not here yet. Sighing, Sehun decides to leaving the ballroom for a while, to get some fresh air.

The long corridor outside the back door of the ballroom overlooks a golf course. The manicured grass stretches out as far as the eye can see, and a pond sparkles in the distance. It’s evening, and the sun is low, casting the sky in hues of pink and orange. Sehun stares out into the scenery, trying to will down his bout of nausea.

Kai had been working long hours for the past few days. Sehun knows that he’s trying to close a big deal. He climbs into their bed only in the wee hours of the night, fucks Sehun into the mattress while Sehun is still half-asleep, before he rolls on his back to grab a few hours of sleep. The next morning when Sehun wakes up, he has already left the house for work. That’s the extent of interaction they’ve had for the past few days. This meant that Sehun hasn’t been hand-fed his meals by Kai in a while, and he can feel his Hyperemesis Gravidarum coming back to haunt him in full force. Sehun would never admit it out loud, but Kai pampering him always had a positive effect on the Hyperemesis Gravidarum.

A steaming cup of camomile tea is held out to him. Smiling, Sehun looks up, fully expecting to see Kai.

Only that it’s not.

  
  
It’s Junmyeon.

Sehun looks around. His wife is nowhere in sight.

Sehun takes over the cup. There’s a slice of dried tangerine on the saucer. Sehun puts it in his mouth and sucks on it. The sour taste suppresses the nausea temporarily, and this feels so good. He then takes a sip of camomile tea, and a warmth spreads out in his lower belly. It’s a pleasant feeling that calms both Sehun and the baby.

“Are you alright? You look a little pale. Has the pregnancy been difficult?”

Sehun should have known no matter how expertly his make-up had been applied, how natural the foundation and the blusher had looked, he would not have been able to fool Junmyeon. Not when Junmyeon knows him so well.

“I have Hyperemesis Gravidarum,” Sehun admits. “It makes me nauseous all the time.”

Junmyeon nods, but doesn’t say anything. Sehun takes another sip of tea.

“I trust Kai has been taking good care of you?”

Sehun nods.

“He has.”

“He always had a crush on you. Even when we were all still in school.”

They had all gone to the same school. It’s the most prestigious private school in Seoul, and all _chaebol_ families sent their children there. It would be a loss of face otherwise. Sehun and Kai were in the same year, but Junmyeon was two years ahead of them.

Sehun frowns at what Junmyeon just said.

“He pulled my hair, put gum in it, and hid my school books.”

Junmyeon laughs at that. Damn, but his smile is blinding.

“He just wanted your attention.”

Truth to be told, though Sehun had always treated Kai with disdain then, he hadn’t minded Kai’s antics all that much. They had given him the perfect excuse to approach Junmyeon. Every time Kai bullied Sehun, Sehun would run to Junmyeon in tears. Junmyeon would always stand up for him and put Kai in his place on Sehun’s behalf. After that, Junmyeon would pamper Sehun and baby him. Then, Junmyeon had always been Sehun’s protector, his pillar of strength and support. But oh, how things have changed.

“My wife is pregnant too. One month.”

Oh. That was fast.

“When are you due?”

“In four months.”

“Mine is due at the end of the year. Our children will be same-age friends.”

They’ll probably attend the same school Junmyeon, Sehun and Kai had attended. Sehun wonders if they’ll be friends, if they’ll become close.

“Oh!” Sehun gasps, holding his stomach.

“What is it?” Junmyeon is next to him in an instant, holding Sehun by the elbow, supporting him.

“Junmyeon hyung!” says Sehun excitedly. “I think… I think the baby kicked me!”

“What?”

“I think it was here!”

Sehun’s hand roams around his belly, trying to find the correct spot. And true enough, the baby kicks at the same spot again.

“Here! Come, Junmyeon hyung, feel it! It’s here!”

Junmyeon hesitantly lays a hand on Sehun’s stomach. The baby kicks again. Junmyeon’s face breaks out into a grin, his smile matching Sehun’s already beaming face.

“Sehun.”

Kai is standing in the corridor. Tall and handsome, decked in Gucci, hands casually placed in his pockets.

The smile slides off Sehun’s face and he quickly steps away from Junmyeon. Junmyeon removes his hand from Sehun’s belly and casually puts his hand into his own pocket, just like Kai. While Sehun is having a mild panic attack, both his husband and his ex-boyfriend are standing tall and regal, looking nothing but polished and gentlemanly as they stare each other down.

Kai casually strides over to Sehun. Standing in between Sehun and Junmyeon, he lopes an arm around Sehun’s waist and pulls Sehun close to him, so that Sehun entire body is leaning against Kai’s. Deliberately, in full view of Junmyeon, Kai plants a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

On his part, Junmyeon looks polished and unmoved, the corners of his mouth turned up just slightly, which might be interpreted as a slight polite smile, or a small smirk.

“Hyung,” Kai greets, grinning cockily at Junmyeon. “I trust you have been well?”

“I have. Thank you for asking. My congratulations to you and Sehun on your child. Your child looks to be growing well. He was kicking Sehun just now.”

“My congratulations to you and your wife. Sorry we couldn’t attend your wedding. Sehun was not feeling well that day, so we had to stay home. You understand, don’t you hyung?”

It was the truth. Sehun’s father had told him firmly that he expected Sehun to be there. Not wanting to disappoint his father, Sehun had tried, he really did. But his Hyperemesis Gravidarum had acted up badly that day. He had barely eaten anything, yet Sehun had spent that day kneeling in front of the toilet bowl, puking his guts out. Kai had never left his side, kneeling next to him while rubbing soothing circles on his back, feeding him water to keep him hydrated. Leaving the house to attend the wedding had been out of the question.

“You hadn’t been feeling well?” Junmyeon says this to Sehun, a slight frown marring his perfect facial features.

“He’s better now. He got better after I took care of him. Didn’t you, Sehunnie?”

Kai caresses Sehun’s cheek.

“Oh, don’t worry about Sehun, hyung. I assure you, he’s in good hands. But perhaps you should worry about your wife instead? I walked through the ballroom on my way here just now, and I thought she looked rather lonely, mingling around all by herself.”

If Kai’s words had affected Junmyeon in any way, Junmyeon does not show it. He looks nothing but polished and expensive, a man who owns the whole world and knows it.

“Ah, you’re right of course. I just wanted to catch up with an old school friend, but I really should get back to her. Enjoy the rest of the evening, gentlemen.” He turns to Sehun. “Sehun, it was nice catching up with you.”

With that, Junmyeon turns around and strides elegantly back to into the ballroom.

The instant Junmyeon had turned around, the easy smile that Kai had been wearing slides off his face. His face turns dark and dangerous.

“Kai?”

Kai doesn’t answer. He grabs Sehun by the hand, so hard it hurts. Wordlessly, he leads Sehun down the corridor, away front the ballroom. He brings Sehun down the sweeping marble staircase, down to the main lobby of the hotel. The automatic doors open in front of them, and they step out into the foyer.

Almost immediately, Kai’s car appears in front of them, the valet driving the car to a smooth stop right in front of Kai and Sehun. Sehun sees that Kai has driven his Porche today, a bright red 911 Carrera Cabriolet. The bellboy opens the door of the passenger seat, and Kai seats Sehun in it, leaning over to buckle up the seatbelt for Sehun. Kai then walks around the car to the driver’s seat. The valet hands over the car key to Kai, bowing respectfully to Kai as he does so. Kai slides into the driver’s seat, revs the engine, and takes off. Kai’s driving is fast and aggressive. He weaves through the traffic, cutting lanes smoothly and driving through red lights. He has the same dark and stormy expressionless look on his face throughout.

“Kai, please.”

Kai ignores him.

“We weren’t doing anything else other than talking.”

No response.

Kai ignoring him hurts Sehun more than he can say. By the time they reach the lobby of their apartment, Sehun is already sobbing quiet tears. The bellboy opens the car door for Sehun, but Sehun can’t find the energy to move. Kai throws his car keys to the valet and walks over to Sehun’s side of the car. He unbuckles Sehun’s seatbelt and helps him out. He offers his arm to Sehun, and Sehun clings onto Kai’s arm obediently. The bellhop presses the lift for them. When they get on the lift, Kai presses his thumbprint on the scanner, and the lift starts to brings up to their apartment. The instant the lift doors close, Sehun lets go of Kai’s arm. He circles his arms around Kai’s waist and buries his face into the collar of Kai’s shirt. His tears are making the collar wet. Despite this, Kai doesn’t move or respond to Sehun in any way. Both his hands are shoved into his pockets.

“Kai, please.” Sehun says through his tears. “There was nothing going on between us, I swear.”

The lift doors open, and Kai steps out, bringing Sehun with him. The maids are right there to welcome them, bowing deeply. One of them opens her mouth, probably to offer to take their jackets, but Kai cuts her off.

“I want every single person out of this apartment. Right now.”

If the maids were taken aback by this instruction, or if any of them were aghast at the sight before them ‒ Kai wearing a stoic, darkly dangerous expression and Sehun in tears ‒ none of them show it.

In a matter of minutes, all of their servants have filed into the lift in absolute silence. The lift door closes, and the apartment is empty, aside from Kai and Sehun.

“Strip.”

“Kai, please. The baby… …”

Kai slaps Sehun across the face. He grabs a fistful of Sehun’s hair, yanking his head backwards.

“I said strip, you fucking whore. What are you so afraid of, huh?”

He grabs Sehun’s crotch.

“Why can’t you show this to me? Did you cream yourself here, just because you were standing in Kim Junmyeon’s presence?”

He moves on to grab Sehun’s ass. His fingers dig painfully into Sehun’s hole through the fabric.

“Or maybe you’re leaking here, the fucking cock slut that you are. Maybe just the sound of Kim Junmyeon’s voice made you wet here, huh? Is that why you don’t dare to show me your naked body?”

Kai lets go of Sehun, and Sehun takes a shuddering breath, trying to steady himself.

  
Kai plonks himself down on the leather sofa and leans back. He looks handsome. Haughty and dangerous.

“Strip. I won’t ask again.”

Sehun shakily peels off his clothes until he’s standing stark naked in front of Kai. Kai lifts an eyebrow lazily, eyeing Sehun up and down with disdain.

“Bend over the coffee table. Ass up.”

Sehun does as he’s told, holding his stomach as he does so to steady the baby.

Behind him, Sehun can see Kai taking off his belt. He folds it into half, then into quarters. The buckle part is held in his hand, so at least that’s not too bad, but Sehun knows enough from experience that just being hit by the leather strap will be enough to for it to hurt plenty.

“Ten strokes. You will count them out loud.”

Kai lifts his hand.

“Kai please!” Sehun launches himself at Kai’s feet, hugging Kai around the knees. He sobs into the fabric of Kai’s pants. “You’re… … You’re right. I’m… … I’m a slut and a cock whore. But please, on the account of the baby, let me off. Just this once. What if... ... What if the baby gets hurt?”

Kai slowly lowers his hand. Sehun stares at the lowered hand incredulously. Kai has never stopped himself from hitting Sehun, just because Sehun had pleaded with him. Sehun quickly removes the belt from Kai’s hand, letting it drop on the floor instead.

“I can please you in other ways. Kai, please.”

Kai sinks heavily on the leather sofa.

“For the sake of the baby.”

“For the sake of the baby,” Sehun agrees desperately through his tears.

Before Kai can change his mind, Sehun crawls over to the sofa. He settles in between Kai’s legs. With bumbling hands, Sehun shakily unzips Kai and pulls down his underwear as quickly as he can. He pulls out Kai’s member. It’s soft. Sehun quickly strokes it until it’s half hard, then he uses his mouth to bring it to full hardness.

When Kai’s cock is standing up, proud and rigid, Sehun shakily gets up. Holding his belly to steady it, he climbs carefully into Kai’s lap. At five months, Sehun is probably too big to be doing this, but the alternative would have been much worse, so Sehun soldiers on. Luckily, the sofa is expensive, big and sturdy. Sehun leans a lot of his weight on it as he gingerly lowers himself down on Kai’s hard shaft. It’s difficult to do with no preparation and no lube. It hurts, but Sehun’s bites his lower lip and continues until he’s fully sheathed Kai. Then, with effort, using his arm strength to support himself on the sofa edge, Sehun lifts himself up so that he unsheathes Kai almost to the tip. With a shuddering breath, Sehun gingerly lowers himself again.

“Stop. Enough.”

Panicked, Sehun freezes.

Had it not been good enough to please, Kai?

Sehun knew he was too heavy to move as fast as Kai would have liked.

Shit, shit, shit. What is Kai going to do now? What if the baby gets hurt?

Kai leans forwards.

He presses a soft kiss on Sehun’s collar bone.

Sehun momentarily forgets how to breathe.

Kai wraps his arms around Sehun. Still embedded in Sehun’s hole, he carefully manoeuvres them both, so that Sehun ends up lying on his back on the couch, Kai looming above him. Kai picks up a cushion, and he places it under Sehun’s head.

Slowly, Kai withdraws his cock from Sehun’s hole. Standing next to the couch, he starts taking off his clothes, while Sehun stares at him with wide eyes.

When he is completely naked, just like Sehun is, he turns to Sehun and says, “Wait here.”

Kai disappears into their bedroom. When he emerges from it, Sehun lets out a sob of relief when he sees that Kai is holding a tube of lube.

“Kai… …”

Sehun reaches a hand out to Kai.

The expression on Kai’s face is still dark, tense and upset, but nevertheless, he closes his hand over Sehun’s. He lifts Sehun hand to his mouth, and he presses a gentle kiss on it. He spreads Sehun’s legs apart, and climbs in between them. He inserts a couple of lube-coated fingers into Sehun, stretching him and prepping him. He coats his cock liberally in lube too, before he pushes in. His thrusts are strong, but also slow and gentle, and he is carefully not to jostle Sehun’s stomach too much as he moves. He curves his hand over Sehun’s dick, stroking it in tandem with his thrusts.

They climax together. Even after that, Kai doesn’t pull out from Sehun. He lies on his back on the couch, and he manoeuvres Sehun such that Sehun is lying on stop of him. Sehun’s cheek is lying on Kai’s collarbone, and Kai is stroking his hair.

“Kai,” Sehun’s voice is quiet. His hand is on his belly, rubbing it in soft circles to soothe their baby.

“I admit that I still have feelings for Junmyeon hyung. And perhaps, I always will. Part of me will probably never stop loving him. But I know that things are over between us now. We’ll never be able to go back to the way we were. I know it’s not fair to you. But we were together for seven years. I just need a bit more time, all right? Junmyeon hyung has his own life right now, and I know that my life and my future lies with you now. I am committed to our baby. And to you.”

Kai doesn’t say anything in response.

Sehun chances a glance at Kai, and his eyes widen. Because bloody hell, but Kai is crying.

Sehun has cried many, many times in front of Kai. Often, it is Kai himself who reduces Sehun to tears, so that he can fuck Sehun while kissing the tears away.

But never, ever, has Kai shed a single tear in front of Sehun before.

But now, silent tears stream down Kai’s cheeks in rivulets.

And for the first time in their entire relationship, it’s Sehun’s turn to kiss the tears away.

******

Sehun can’t help but let out a moan. It feels so, so good.

He’s eight months pregnant, and he feels like a beached whale. His back constantly aches, and his feet are always swollen and sore.

But right now, he feels like he’s in heaven. The masseuse Kai engaged has worked her way down, starting from Sehun’s head, neck and shoulders, to his lower back and legs, and she’s now massaging his feet. Every press on one of his acupoints is bliss.

The masseuse puts Sehun’s feet back down on the bed.

“No, don’t stop. Please.”

Sehun’s foot is picked up again.

“As you wish, baby.”

At the sound of Kai’s voice, Sehun’s eyes fly open.

Sure enough, his husband is the one sitting at the foot of their bed, and he’s the one massaging Sehun’s foot right now.

“Where’s the masseuse?”

“I sent her off a while ago. Hey, I must be really good, if you hadn’t been able to tell the difference.”

Kai smirks cockily at Sehun, before he turns to press a kiss on the side of Sehun’s foot. He places it back down on the bed.

Kai stands up. He’s still in his work suit, and he looks ridiculously handsome. He walks around their bedroom, taking off his watch, plugging his handphone into the charger, and shedding off his clothes as he does so. Thinking that Kai must be going to take a bath, Sehun closes his eyes, about to drift off to sleep again, when suddenly, he feels his legs being spread open.

“Kai!”

Sehun frowns up at his husband in admonishment. Because of the massage, Sehun is already completely naked, with only a towel covering his body. Kai easily pulls the towel away, letting it drop on the floor carelessly.

“No, Kai, you can’t! The baby… …”

Sehun tries to squirm away, tries to close his legs back together, but either action is futile. His heavy girth means that he squirms perhaps just a millimetre or so away from Kai, and seeing that Kai is kneeling in between his legs right now, there’s no way for him to close his legs back again.

Smirking, Kai leans down to pepper kisses on Sehun’s huge belly.

“You worry too much. The baby will be fine. Doctor Cho said so.”

Sehun glares up at his husband.

“I can’t believe you asked Doctor Cho that! It was so embarrassing!”

Kai just grins at him. Cocky, charming, and utterly unrepentant.

“It’s your own fault that you’re so sexy. How is a man supposed to stop touching you?”

Kai drizzles his fingers in massage oil, before he inserts them in.

“Sexy?! I’m eight months pregnant!”

“And yet. So. Fucking. Sexy.”

Sehun stifles a gasp as Kai starts to finger fuck him mercilessly.

“Kai. Don’t, please,” Sehun pleads.

Even though Doctor Cho had said it was alright, even though what Sehun read on the internet also said it was alright, Sehun would just rather not take the risk.

“The baby… please…”

Kai thrusts in.

“Ah!”

Sehun’s back arches right up off the bed.

Kai is setting a steady pace. Sehun’s huge stomach bounces up and down with each thrust, in tandem with the sound of flesh hitting on flesh. Kai reaches over Sehun’s huge stomach, squeezing and playing with Sehun’s nipples.

To Sehun’s mortification, he finds himself hardening. Kai grins cockily down at Sehun. He takes Sehun’s member into his hand, coaxing it into hardness, pampering it with attention until he has Sehun shuddering under him and clenching around him. Sehun’s release is spilling out, spurting out and dribbling down over Kai’s fingers. Kai fucks him steadily throughout, until his own release is spilling into Sehun, filling him up from within.

Kai pads to their ensuite bathroom, and Sehun can tell from the running water that he’s taking his shower at last. Sehun carefully turns over to his side. Recently, his stomach is too big for him to sleep in any other position.

When Kai comes back, he is holding a warm towel. He is tender as he cleans Sehun up. He covers the duvet over Sehun, before sliding into bed to join him. Kai wraps his arms around Sehun, spooning him from the back. He slides his soft cock into Sehun’s hole. Kai always makes sure Sehun is warming his cock when they sleep in this position. Sehun knows that by tomorrow morning, Kai’s cock would have hardened inside him, and he is going to wake up to Kai fucking him. But for now, Sehun falls asleep to Kai rubbing his belly and peppering soft kisses on the nape of his neck.

******

Sehun blinks. It takes a couple of times, before the florescent lights of the hospital ceiling come into focus.

“Sehunnie. You’re awake.”

Sehun feels his hair being smoothed away, a kiss being planted to the top of his forehead.

“Baby…” Sehun rasps out. His throat is dry.

Kai brings him a cup of water immediately.

Sehun only takes a couple of sips, before he turns away.

“Baby,” Sehun repeats. “Where’s the baby?”

“The baby is right here, Sehunnie. The baby is fine. The nurse just fed him some milk, and he’s sleeping now.”

Sehun looks past Kai, and he sees the baby’s crib immediately. It’s placed just a couple of steps away from Sehun’s bed.

Sehun sits up eagerly. Kai helps him, pressing the button that eases Sehun’s bed up into an upright position conducive for sitting, and fluffing up the pillows so that Sehun can sink back comfortably on them.

“Kai. I want to hold the baby.”

“Alright. Hang on just a moment.”

Sehun looks on approvingly as Kai carefully picks up the baby from the crib. Kai had already hired four nannies for the baby, after a long hiring process with Kai interviewing each one thoroughly. They would be working in six-hour shifts, one after another, to provide 24-hour professional care for their baby every day. The way Kai had set it up, neither Sehun nor Kai would ever have to change a dirty diaper, or have to wake up in the middle of the night to feed the baby. If Kai could have it his way, all Sehun and Kai needed to do was to play with the baby and dote on it.

But Sehun is determined to be a hands-on father, and damn if he wasn’t going to bring Kai along with him for the ride. Sehun had engaged a nurse to conduct antenatal classes for him at their home, and he had made Kai sit through every single one of them with him. Sehun supposes that it had all been worthwhile, because Kai’s form as he carries the baby over is perfect, his posture is flawless and he’s supporting the baby in all the correct ways.

Sehun’s eyes are fixed on the baby as Kai slides him carefully into his arms. They had carried him over to show Sehun just after the birth, but Sehun had only managed to stare at the baby’s face for a couple of seconds before he had blacked out. This is the first time he taking a proper look at his baby boy, and Sehun drinks in the sight of him.

Kai’s father’s name is Kim Jongdeok. Kai’s own birthname is Kim Jongin. And so, when deciding the name of the baby, they had followed the Kim family tradition.

“Anyeong, Jongdae-ah,” Sehun says, saying hello to his baby for the first time.

The baby doesn’t stir. He is sleeping peacefully, his eyes closed shut. His little hands are balled in little mittens. His skin is so pink, and so soft. He already has a mop of black fluffy hair.

“Our parents are on the way. Both yours and mine. They’re excited to see the baby.”

Sehun tears his eyes away from the baby long enough to look up at his husband.

“Kai,” Sehun says earnestly. “He’s perfect!”

Kai laughs at that. His smile is easy and charming, as always. He sits at the side of the bed, next to Sehun and their baby. He puts an arm around Sehun, and kisses him lightly on the forehead.

“Yes. He’s perfect. Just like you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun is in the walk-in wardrobe of their master bedroom when he hears Kai coming in.

He’s on his handphone, deep in conversation. Sehun had actually banned working in their bedroom. As incredibly busy CEOs of their own respective business empires, it’s inevitable that they work almost round the clock, and their constantly have to work even at home. But both Kai and Sehun have their own respective study rooms in their penthouse apartment, and Sehun has put his foot down that all work should be done there. When they’re in the bedroom, they’re supposed to be focused on just each other.

But Sehun supposes that Kai can be forgiven this once, because whatever is at the other end of the line sounds like some urgent shit going down. Kai is speaking rapidly on the phone, and he sounds angry.

“What do you mean construction on the Yanji Business Park has halted? On what basis? Our company will be losing a hundred million won a day for every day construction work is delayed!”

Sehun finishes buttoning up the shirt. It’s one of Kai’s. Made of silk, it’s large and flowy, and it swallows Sehun. Depending on the angle of the light, sometimes it reflects as grey, and at other times, it reflects as dark purple.

Sehun steps out of the walk-in wardrobe. He leans casually against the door frame, waiting for Kai to notice him.

“The Chinese authorities gave orders to stop work? What nonsense is this! Didn’t we just buy the Yanji Provincial Governor a new sports car? The Central Government is the one that stopped it? Why? To protect local Chinese firms? That’s bullshit. We’re foreign investors injecting a ton of new capital into their economy. We’re boosting their economy, for fuck’s sake! Get me the‒”

Kai’s voice abruptly stops. His eyes have landed on Sehun. Sehun thinks that perhaps, he’s momentarily forgotten how to breathe.

Still leaning casually against the hallway, Sehun eyes Kai haughtily. Breaking eye contact with Kai, Sehun looks down, and slowly runs a hand down his smooth upper thigh. Sehun is wearing black thigh-high stockings, and the material flows underneath the palm of his hand, smooth like water.

Sehun lazily looks up.

Kai is still staring at him.

It’s like some witch waved a magic wand, and Kai is frozen in time. He still has his handphone to his ear. He’s staring at Sehun unblinkingly, mouth agape.

Sehun crosses his legs, slowly and deliberately rubbing his ankle up and down the calf of his other leg as he does so. Kai’s eyes follow the motion. Up and down. Down and up again.

Sehun smirks. Kai is rich and powerful. A cold-hearted business man, known to be both ruthless and dangerous. But when Sehun is in front of Kai like this, Sehun is the one holding all the power. Kai is a puppet, and Sehun is the one pulling the strings.

It’s intoxicating.

Sehun hikes up the shirt. For a moment, what lies beneath the loose shirt ends gets exposed. The tops of the stockings are covered in black lace, and are attached to a pair of baby pink and black lace garters. The garters match exactly with the panties that Sehun is wearing, baby pink silk with the edges framed in black lace. Then, Sehun loosens his fingers, and the shirt’s silky material comes cascading down, shielding what lies beneath from view.

When Sehun deigns to look up at Kai again, he sees Kai still frozen in place. He looks like he still hasn’t figured out how to breathe just yet.

Sehun slowly saunters over to where Kai is standing. He watches as Kai watches him, his eyes fixed on every sway of Sehun’s hips.

Seeming to gather himself at last, Kai swallows and clears his throat.

“Repeat what you just said,” Kai orders calmly into the handphone, his eyes never leaving Sehun. “What you’ve said for the past 30 seconds or so, I haven’t heard a word. Repeat it.”

Sehun approaches Kai. Once he’s within arm’s length, Kai wraps his free arm around Sehun’s waist and yanks him close. With an ‘oof’, Sehun collides into Kai’s body. Smirking at Kai, Sehun runs the tip of his nose along Kai’s cheek, his touch feather light and teasing.

“What’s the name of the Central Government official? Set up a meeting with him. I will fly to China to see him. Dig up his background info. What kind of bribes has he taken before? Find out what he likes, and we’ll offer him something similar, but only bigger and better.”

As Kai talks, Sehun is planting feather-light kisses on the side of Kai’s face, the side that the handphone is not covering. He kisses down the side of Kai’s neck too. Slowly and unhurriedly, he unbuttons Kai’s shirt, slowly exploring the exposed expanse of skin with feather-light touches of his fingertips after each hole is unbuttoned, taking his time before he moves on to the next hole.

Kai is touching Sehun too. But unlike Sehun’s light, unhurried touches, Kai’s touches are hot and heavy. His hand has sneaked underneath the back of Sehun’s loose flowing shirt, and he’s aggressively groping whatever he can get his hand on. His hand slides up and down the expanse of Sehun’s smooth back, pulling him back close whenever Sehun moves back from Kai even just a little, and he’s harshly groping and kneading Sehun’s buttocks over the silk panties. Sehun can already feel the delicate lace tearing and getting ruined, the flimsy garters being tugged askew.

“What do you mean he’s known for not being corrupt? He’s a politician, of course he’s corrupt! We just need to find the right price, figure out the right thing he wants. And if he really can’t be bought, blackmail will work just fine. Hire a private investigator to check up on him. Does he have a mistress? A son that does drugs? Find out and get back to me.”

With that, Kai cuts the call and puts down his handphone.

“Bloody hell, Sehun!”

Sehun only has a spilt second to smirk at Kai, before he’s slammed against the wall.

Kai grabs the shirt Sehun is wearing and pulls. Buttons pop out as one side of the shirt gets pulled down, exposing Sehun’s left collar bone and shoulder. Sehun smirks, throwing his neck back, allowing Kai greater access to lick and suck and kiss it his exposed skin. Kai is pawing at Sehun like a man starved in the desert, and Sehun is his personal oasis.

Sehun lifts one stocking-clad leg and curls it over Kai’s waist. Kai’s hand follows it immediately, and he’s run his hand up and down the smooth expanse of skin, like he can’t touch it enough. Then Kai slips his hand under Sehun’s other butt, and he moves Sehun’s other leg up to Kai’s waist too. Sehun has both legs wrapped around Kai’s waist now, he’s held upright only by Kai pinning him against the wall.

With both hands cupping each of Sehun’s butt cheeks to support Sehun’s body weight, Kai walks away from the wall. Sehun flings his arms around Kai’s neck for support. His lips find Kai’s, and they kiss passionately, even as Kai walks with Sehun’s butt carried in his arms and Sehun’s legs around his waist. Sehun wonders how Kai can walk with his vision obscured like this, but nevertheless, Kai safely makes it to their bed. He sits down on the edge of it, and Sehun finds himself in Kai’s lap, his long legs straddling Kai on either side. Through it all, they never break their kiss.

Kai is kneading Sehun’s butt viciously as they kiss. His fingers creep in underneath the lace and the silk, and his bare fingers breach Sehun’s hole. They’re digging in, rough and hard, and Sehun whimpers a little into the kiss.

Kai abruptly breaks the kiss.

Startled by the sudden loss of intimacy, Sehun tries to chase Kai’s lips but he is pinned in place by the icy glare that Kai is giving him.

“K-Kai?”

“Why is this lubed up?” Kai demands coldly.

He jabs his fingers harshly into Sehun’s hole again, causing Sehun to gasp and curl up into Kai. Sehun opens his mouth to answer Kai, but just at that moment, Kai’s finger jabs harshly right into Sehun’s prostrate, and Sehun only manages to gasp out in pain and pleasure instead. Kai is finger fucking Sehun in earnest now, and Sehun is writhing, his hands balling the fabric of Kai’s shirt into his fists.

But Kai is still waiting for an answer, so Sehun has no choice but try to gasp out an answer in between simultaneous throngs of pain and pleasure.

“K-Kai… ah! Please… I… I… I lubed myself up in the bathroom just now‒ ah!”

“And what gave you the permission to do that? This hole is mine. What right do you have to touch it on your own?”

“Kai, pl-please! We… ah! We haven’t any sex in a month, and it’ll hurt if I don’t…”

Kai’s face darkens further. He grips Sehun’s buttocks harshly, pulling Sehun closer to him.

“A month. I haven’t touched this hole in a month. And why is that?”

“But.. … Doctor Cho said… Doctor Cho said we shouldn’t have sex for at least one month after the baby is born… …”

“This hole is mine. I should have access to it all the time, no matter what. It should be filled with my cock and my cum all the time.”

With that, Kai takes his fingers out of Sehun’s hole. Sehun is give a moment of blissful, utterly blissful respite from the brutal finger fucking, but then Sehun finds himself flung face first into the bed. His bum is lying across Kai’s lap, and Kai lifts up the shirt to expose it fully.

The first slap on Sehun’s butt cheek is brutally hard, and Sehun cries out in pain. He turns to Kai in tears.

“Kai! Please!”

“No pleading, baby. You have been too naughty. You need to be smacked good.”

Blow after blow is rained upon Sehun’s tender butt. Sehun writhes in pain, his hands clutching the duvet below his fingers desperately as he tries to transfer the pain somewhere else. The pain makes tears spring to his eyes, and they roll down his cheeks and wet the duvet under his face as he bites his lower lip painfully, trying to stifle his cries of pain.

And meanwhile, Sehun’s cock is hardening. The silk panties are suddenly too tight, the front of it straining over Sehun’s burgeoning girth.

Sehun knows Kai must be able to feel it, Sehun’s hardness digging into his lap every time he delivered a smack to Sehun’s butt.

It seems like an eternity, but eventually, the blows stop. Even then, Sehun can’t stop his tears as he sobs quietly into the duvet. Kai is rubbing a hand over the sore buttocks, raining light little kisses on them. Sehun knows his butt cheeks must be crimson red right now.

Kai climbs over him. One half of Sehun’s shirt is still intact, covering his shoulder as a shirt should, but the other side hanging over the side of Sehun’s arm, exposing his shoulder to Kai. Kai takes advantage of this, peppering the exposed skin with kisses.

“Have you learnt your lesson yet, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“And what lesson may that be?”

“My hole belongs to Daddy. I shouldn’t have prepped it without Daddy’s permission first.”

“Yes. Only Daddy gets to touch it. Remember that. And what else?”

“Daddy can fuck my hole anytime Daddy wants to,” sobs Sehun. “What any doctor says doesn’t matter.”

“Exactly.”

With that, Kai yanks the middle portion of Sehun’s panties to the side, and thrusts in. Sehun cries out, fisting the duvet again as Kai thrusts mercilessly into him, his pace fast and brutal. He hammers on Sehun’s prostrate, and the pleasure mixed with pain is making Sehun writhe. By this time, Sehun is so hard it hurts, but he doesn’t dare to try reaching for his cock. The middle part of the panties chafes against Sehun’s sensitive hole every time Kai thrusts past it, the frilly lace scratching Sehun’s skin.

After a while, Kai turns Sehun around, so that Sehun is lying on his back, facing Kai. Sehun immediately loops his hands around Kai’s neck to bring him close. Kai tenderly kisses Sehun’s tears away, before he reaches down to free Sehun’s cock from the tight confines of the panties at last. Sehun almost sobs again in relief when Kai’s fingers are curling around his straining and leaking cock, stroking it and pumping it and making it feel so, so good.

It doesn’t take long for Sehun’s climax to be spurting all over Kai’s hand. His cum dribbles down Kai’s fingers, ruining the already ruined silk pink panties, his hole fluttering and clenching around Kai. Kai, as usual, fucks him mercilessly throughout and in his post-coital bliss, Sehun melts into the bed and pliantly allows him to. Even though Sehun has climaxed, Kai continues to use Sehun’s body for his own pleasure, and Sehun’s soft cock bounces up and down helplessly with each thrust. Sehun wraps his long, stocking-clad legs around Kai’s waist, allowing Kai to push deeper into him with each thrust.

Kai’s stamina has always been formidable, and it takes a long time before he finally completes inside of Sehun. Sehun hugs Kai close to him when Kai eventually shudders, the warmth of Kai’s seed spreading deep inside him. Sehun closes the gap to meet with Kai’s lips, and they kiss for a long time. When Kai reluctantly pulls out at last, he lies on his back on the bed, gathering Sehun in his arms so that Sehun’s cheek is pillowed on Kai’s collarbone. Neither of them speak, enjoying this quiet moment together.

Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying crackles through the baby monitor.

“Jongdae!”

Sehun springs out of Kai’s arms at once. He has already swung his legs down the side of the bed when Kai lopes an arm around his waist, stopping him.

“Kai! I need to get to Jongdae,” says Sehun urgently.

“Relax, Sehunnie. The nanny has picked him up. Jongdae has stopped crying. See?”

Kai shows his handphone to Sehun. The screen is already showing the live CCTV footage of Jongdae’s room. Jongdae is in the nanny’s arms. She’s soothing him expertly, her mannerism experienced and motherly. And meanwhile, the baby monitor has fallen silent.

“But still, I want to go see what happened.”

Sehun removes Kai’s arm from around his waist. He strides quickly towards their bedroom door, and is already halfway there before Kai catches up with him. Kai hugs Sehun from the back again, both hands around his waist this time.

“Sehun-ah, you can’t walk out of the bedroom like this.”

Abruptly, Sehun comes to his senses. Kai’s shirt is torn, hanging off one of Sehun’s shoulders. While the panties and garter are still on Sehun’s hips, they’re torn and tattered now, hanging askew. Even the stockings are torn in several places.

In short, Sehun looks well-fucked and completely ravished.

And he had almost walked out of their bedroom looking like that.

“Let’s go for a quick shower, then we’ll go check up on Jongdae, okay? It won’t take ten minutes.”

When they step out their bedroom later, both Sehun and Kai are dressed in matching plain black Gucci t-shirts, and grey slacks from Prada. Ever since he was a young boy, Sehun has always made sure he looks fashionable, even at home. After the baby had been born and Sehun had gotten his slim figure back, Sehun had celebrated this by going shopping, and to his own surprise, he found himself buying lots of couple outfits for himself and Kai. Though Sehun had been somewhat reluctant about marrying Kai at first, Sehun can’t deny that he and Kai do look very matching as a couple. They’re both tall and svelte, with the v-shape silhouette that every male model would die for, and Sehun couldn’t look at himself in the fitting room mirror without thinking that the piece of clothing he was wearing would look really good on Kai too.

The nanny has Jongdae in her arms, and she is feeding him a bottle of milk. Jongdae is suckling peacefully, gurgling happily as he drinks. Just the mere sight of his baby boy has Sehun smiling from ear to ear as he looks down at him.

“Was he crying earlier?” asks Sehun.

“Yes. He was hungry. But he’s happy now.”

“Thanks for responding to him so quickly,” Sehun says smiling at her. “I’ll take over for now.”

Sehun sits down next to the nanny. Carefully, they transfer Jongdae into Sehun’s arms. Jongdae’s entire face brightens up, and his little hands reach out happily towards Sehun. Jongdae in general is a happy baby, but he’s always extra bright and extra happy when Sehun is the one holding him. Sehun swears that Jongdae knows it’s him, that Jongdae recognises his touch and his smell, and it makes Sehun’s insides flutter with warmth each time.

“ _Anyeong,_ Jongdae-ah. Yes, it’s me. It’s Appa. Appa is holding you now and feeding you.”

Jongdae gurgles happily as Sehun lowers the teat of the milk bottle into his mouth. Jongdae suckles contentedly. Sehun could look at him like this all day, and never be bored.

“Sir, your handphone is ringing.”

Sehun looks up to see one of their maids holding out his handphone. Mindful of not disturbing Jongdae, Sehun has putting it to silent mode, so it’s vibrating silently in her hand.

“Who is it?”

The maid glances at the caller-id.

“It’s the Assistant CEO of your company, sir.”

Sehun suppress a sigh. He would really rather not let go of Jongdae right now, but if it’s a call from his ACEO, it must be something important.

“I can take over Jongdae for now,” Kai offers, and Sehun nods gratefully at him.

Kai sits next to Sehun, and they carefully transfer Jongdae to him. While the nanny trusts Jongdae implicitly with Sehun, the same cannot be said of Kai. She worriedly hovers over Kai, constantly correcting his posture, the angle he is holding Jongdae or the milk bottle. Sehun smiles as he remembers how Kai was when they had interviewed her, as well as Jongdae’s three other nannies who work in shifts to care for Jongdae. Kai had been harsh and stringent then, but oh, how the tables have turned. It’s now the nanny’s turn to be strict and critical, and on his part, Kai is following every one of her instructions diligently.

“ _Yeoboseyo_ ,” Sehun says, answering the phone as he walks towards his study room.

“Sir, I’m sorry to disturb you while you’re on paternity leave, but this is about the Gosapo Beach Resort project. There’s a protest outside the National Assembly Building in Yeouido right now. A bunch of environmentalists have gathered there. They’re chanting slogans and waving banners as we speak, asking for the project to be stopped to protect the environment of Gosapo Beach. The Governor of Gosapo is worried, and he’s asking if he can meet up with you.”

Sehun sighs internally as he sinks into the armchair of his study. He’s actually not too worried about the effects of this protest on the profitability of the project. For every one environmentalist protesting, there is another hundred people who will flock to the Gosapo Beach Resort Complex once it’s completed, to marvel at the state-of-art architecture by Cho Eun Sang, to enjoy the impeccable service and resort facilities that Lotto Hotels are famous for, and of course, to experience the pristine unspoilt beauty of Gosapo Beach. But still, the media is bound to give these protestors some coverage, and Sehun would rather not have any bad press for his company.

“Didn’t our company already meet up with the leaders of these environmental groups last week in a closed-door discussion? Hadn’t we already explained to them the cares that we have taken to make sure there will be no negative impact on the wildlife and natural environment of the area? The site we’re building on is an area of pure rock, where no life is living on anyway. The building itself is designed to be self-sustainable with renewable energy, and the resort will be conducting eco-tourism tours for guests, educating guests about the wildlife in the area and promoting their conservation.”

“Yes, we have, sir. I was present in these meetings myself, and I personally briefed the environmental group leaders on all the points that you have mentioned. And many of them have accepted the validity of our conservation efforts and do not oppose the project. But you know how some of these environmental groups are. There are always a portion of them that blindly hate the government and big corporations like us. Then they go out and stir hate amongst others who get easily swayed because they don’t go and read up on the facts for themselves.”

“I really wished that it won’t have come to this, but it looks like we are going to have to fight a popularity war in the media with these activists. Between us and them, we have to make sure we are the ones that win over public opinion. Go ahead to set up a meeting with myself and the Governor of Gosapo province. In the meantime, this is what I want you to do. First, meet up with the owners of all the major newspapers, magazines, internet news portals, tv and radio stations. Wine and dine them, offer to increase our ad spending with them. There’s no need to say it out directly, but make sure that they understand that in return, they are to portray our Gosapo Beach Resort project in a positive light. Then, I want you to discreetly approach environmental professors from top universities, both locally and overseas. It shouldn’t be hard to persuade some of them to speak up in support of the Gosapo Beach Resort Complex, if we agree to anonymously sponsor whatever research work that they are doing right now. The public is going to view our cause more positively if we have these top university professors saying that they see no harm coming to the environment from our project. The opinion of a university professor is going have a lot more weight than a bunch of students who haven’t even graduated school or unemployed middle-aged people who have nothing better to do than wave banners outside the National Assembly building. Once all this is done, arrange for a press conference. I will conduct the press conference personally.”

“Got it, sir. I will see to it. My apologies on disturbing you once again.”

“No, you were quite right to bring this matter to my attention. Thank you for your hard work.”

“And please accept my congratulations on the one-month birth anniversary of your son.”

“Thank you,” says Sehun warmly before he hangs up the phone.

When he gets back to Jongdae’s bedroom, he is greeted with the sight of Kai holding Jongdae to his shoulder, while he pats Jongdae’s back carefully under the stringent tutelage of the nanny hovering next to him. Jongdae lets out an adorably small burp, and Kai, Sehun and the nanny all grin in unison.

Well aware that this is Kai’s first time successfully burping Jongdae after a feed, Sehun pecks a kiss on his husband’s forehead to reward him.

******

“The pretzels are really to be taken out of the oven now, Jongdae.”

Sehun smiles at his son’s reaction of utter delight. Jongdae rushes to the oven, but Sehun makes him stand aside.

“The oven is hot. You can’t touch it, alright? Not till you’re older.”

“Yes, Appa.”

Sehun smiles again. His son is always so well-behaved and polite.

Sehun carefully removes the tray from the oven. The pretzels have turned out well. They nicely brown, with a sheen of caramelised coating on it.

“Kai,” Sehun calls.

“Coming.”

Kai shuts down his laptop and comes over. It’s Christmas season, and Sehun had thought it would be fun for them to make reindeer pretzels together as a family. They had all worked on rolling the dough together, but while the pretzels had been baking in the oven, Kai had sneaked off for a while to do some work. But he’s back now, and Sehun welcomes him with a smile.

Together, they decorate the pretzels to make them look reindeer-like. Sehun can’t help beaming from ear to ear. Jongdae is just so much fun to be with. He is always brimming with bright happy energy, and gives the best reactions to every single thing that they do. They cut off a little bit of the centre edge of the pretzel, so that two ear-like shapes stick out. Then, they place large round flat pieces of chocolate on top of the pretzel to make the reindeer’s face. Two marshmallows go on top to make the eyes, with Sehun guiding Jongdae’s hands as they squeeze a tube of chocolate sauce on top of the marshmallows to draw out the eyes. Lastly, half a piece of sliced glazed cherry makes the reindeer’s nose.

“This one is for Appa!” Jongdae says, pointing at the reindeer pretzel nearest to Sehun.

“Thank you, Jongdae-ah,” beams Sehun, kissing their son on the cheek.

“This is one is for Papa!” Jongdae points to the next one.

Kai beams at Jongdae too, and he ruffles their son’s hair.

“This is one is for Jongdae.”

“And this one is for Minseokie!” Jongdae points to the biggest and best decorated one of all.

Kai’s face falls into an immediate scowl, but Sehun only laughs. Sehun expected this right from the start, when Jongdae had demanded they make four pretzels, instead of three.

“Sure, baby. We’ll pack it into a nice box for you to give to Minseok at kindergarten tomorrow.”

“Appa! I’m five. I’m not a baby anymore.”

“Ah, don’t say that Jongdae-ah. You’ll always be Appa’s baby boy.”

Sehun reaches over and starts tickling Jongdae’s tummy, sending Jongdae into a squirming fit of giggles.

Meanwhile, Kai is still scowling.

“Must you really give it to Kim Minseok? How about the little girl you always play with at our apartment playground? What’s her name? Jayeon?”

“No! I’m not giving it to Jayeon. I’m only giving it to Minseokie!”

Kai’s scowl darkens further. He has never approved of Jongdae’s friendship with Minseok.

On Jongdae’s first day of kindergarten, Sehun had specially taken leave to accompany Jongdae. But Kai had an important work function that day, so he hadn’t. When he had come home for work and asked Jongdae how his first day of school had gone, Kai had been shocked when Jongdae wouldn’t shut up about his new friend, Minseokie, who was the prettiest person ever in the whole wide world, and how Jongdae and Minseokie were going to be best friends forever!

“He’s not talking about _the_ Kim Minseok, right?” Kai asked Sehun once Jongdae had been put to bed.

“Well, Jongdae’s kindergarten fees cost an arm and a leg. And to get your child registered in the first place, you have to fork out a hefty donation. How many Minseoks are there out there with parents who can afford this?”

“Bloody fuck,” swore Kai as he had pulled out his handphone. “I’m going to call the principal right now and tell her to put Jongdae in another class.”

“You will do no such thing,” Sehun had told Kai sternly. “You weren’t there at the kindergarten today, Kai. You should have seen the kids there. There are six children in Jongdae’s class, and Jongdae was the only one who didn’t have school refusal. The other five kids were all crying at the door, refusing to leave their parents. Many of the other parents were saying that they are bracing themselves for the same thing to happen tomorrow. But look at our son. He has already packed his school bag, put his school shoes nicely next to the lift, and hung up his uniform for tomorrow. He’s totally looking forward to seeing Minseok again at school tomorrow, and you are absolutely not going to do anything that will sabotage his hopes.”

“Our son was the only one who didn’t cry today?”

“Yes. Jongdae was the first one to arrive at the classroom, and he entered it bravely and happily enough. As the other kids came streaming in, they started crying once they realised that they had to leave their parents at the door.”

“Even Kim Minseok was crying?”

“He was the one that cried the most, actually. _Hyung-su_ spent almost one hour with him at the classroom door, but he won’t let go of her. _Hyung-su_ almost looked like she was going to start crying herself. But then, Jongdae went up to Minseok, held his hand, and invited Minseok to sit next to him. Minseok stopped crying after that, and the two of them were stuck at the hip for the rest of the day.”

“So Jongdae was a great help, even on his first day?”

“The teacher said she had never seen a better student on the first day of school. He paid attention during lessons, kept raising his hand to answer questions, and actively helped out the other kids without anyone asking him to.”

“That’s my son,” gloated Kai.

“But all that good impression the teacher had of our son is going to go down the drain if he steps into the classroom tomorrow and realises he’s no longer classmates with his precious Minseokie. Trust me, he’s going to throw the most massive tantrum the school has ever seen. He’ll put the five crying children today to shame.”

“Jongdae wouldn’t do that! …. … Would he?”

“Why are you doubting his temper? He’s _your_ son.”

With that, Kai had grudging put away his handphone.

“Did you know that Kim Minseok would be classmates with Jongdae?” Kai accused.

“I didn’t. I swear. I only knew when _Hyung-su_ appeared at the classroom door with Minseok,” Sehun said, reaching to put Kai’s hand in his own. “Besides, they would meet eventually in elementary school anyway. There’s no way Minseok’s parents won’t be sending him to the same school that we’ll be sending Jongdae. What does it matter if they’ve now met two years earlier in kindergarten?”

It has been one year since then. One year of Jongdae coming from home and chattering non-stop about how “Minseokie did this today!” or “Minseokie said that today!” and yet, Kai has yet to warm up to the idea of Jongdae being friends with Minseok. He is currently glowering at Jongdae and his nanny as they pack Minseok’s reindeer pretzel into a pretty-looking Christmas gift box.

“Let him be, Kai,” says Sehun, smiling fondly at his son. “I think Minseok is a very sweet boy. He’s a good influence on Jongdae. I think it’s good that they’re friends.”

“A good influence on Jongdae? Just last week, I got yet another call from Jongdae’s teacher. She said that Jongdae pushed a schoolmate because of Kim Minseok.”

“Namyoon called Minseokie a crybaby! It was Namyoon’s fault, not mine!” Jongdae pipes up.

“And why is it your business to protect Kim Minseok from being called a crybaby?” admonished Kai. “In case no one has ever told you, young man, Kim Minseok’s father is the richest and most powerful man in all of South Korea. Even our president listens to him, and not the other way round. So, in future, you just mind your business, alright? Kim Minseok’s father is more than capable of protecting his own son.”

“But Minseokie’s father doesn’t go to kindergarten! He goes to work, just like Papa and Appa! He can’t protect Minseokie in school because he’s not there. So it’s Jongdae’s duty to protect Minseokie!”

By this time, Jongdae has swelled up like a puffer fish, and Kai also looks like he going to explode. While Jongdae is unconditionally obedient to Sehun, he doesn’t give Kai this same preferential treatment. He talks back to Kai whenever he feels that he’s in the right instead of Kai.

“Jongdae-ah. It’s time for your bath,” says Sehun, deciding it’s time to intervene. “Your nanny will bathe you, okay?”

“Yes, Appa.”

“And after your bath, we’ll eat our reindeer pretzels together, okie?” Sehun smiles, ruffling his son’s hair and blowing into Jongdae’s ear, making him squirm and giggle.

Jongdae’s nanny leads Jongdae away to the bathroom, and Sehun turns back to his fuming husband. The maids haven’t had a chance to clean up the kitchen yet, so there’s still some flour on the kitchen counter. Sehun swipes up some flour with a finger, then tweaks Kai’s nose with the flour-coated finger. Sehun giggles at the sight of Kai’s flour-tipped nose.

  
“Yah! Oh Sehun!”

Kai reaches out to grab Sehun, but Sehun has already darted out of reach. A chase round the kitchen island ensues. Sehun is light on his feet, but eventually Kai successfully captures a giggling Sehun in his arms. Pulling Sehun into his lap, Kai sits down on the bar stool, and closes the distance between them to claim his prize. Smiling, Sehun indulges him, and they kiss for a long time.

“Kai,” Sehun says tenderly, leaning his forehead against Kai’s. “Minseok has already become Jongdae’s best friend. Jongdae will be so heartbroken if they can’t be friends anymore. Won’t you leave them be?”

Kai frowns.

“I don’t want to receive any more calls from Jongdae’s teacher.”

Unfortunately, Jongdae getting into trouble in school for standing up for Minseok was quite a common occurrence. While he’s a really sweet and kind child, Minseok could also be really sensitive. He cries over the smallest of slights, either real or imagined, and the instant he cries, Jongdae would seek justice for him, no questions asked. At first, Sehun used to be the one whom Jongdae’s teacher called whenever something happened at school, and Sehun had shielded all of their son’s misdemeanours from Kai. But once, Sehun had to go to Japan for one week for a business trip. Since Jongdae’s teacher couldn’t contact Sehun, she had called Kai instead. As a result, Sehun had come home to his son crying, because for his first time in his entire life, he had been put into the ‘naughty corner’ by Kai. Sehun had immediately wasted no time rescuing his precious son from the ‘naughty corner’ of course, but since then, Jongdae’s teacher had realised that calling Sehun every time Jongdae misbehaved was useless, since Sehun never ever does anything to Jongdae. If she wants action taken, Kai is the one to call.

As a result, Kai has already given Jongdae a whole range of punishments, ranging from putting Jongdae in a ‘naughty corner’, denying Jongdae cartoon time, locking up all of Jongdae’s toy for the day, making Jongdae write lines, or even caning Jongdae on the palm of his hand, if the misdemeanour was bad enough. If Sehun is home when Jongdae gets punished, he’ll shield Jongdae, so Kai outsmarts Sehun by clearing his schedule so that he reaches home before Sehun, so that by the time Sehun walks through their front door and discovers that Jongdae’s kindergarten teacher had called yet again that day, Jongdae would already have been disciplined. But no matter what Kai does, Jongdae inevitably gets into trouble again just a few days later.

“So far, Jongdae has hit, pushed, and yelled at his schoolmates, and that’s not acceptable. I’ll not raise a child who is a bully,” says Kai firmly.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Sehun teases. “Are you sure our son is not just taking after you?”

Kai huffs, but he has no comeback for that, and Sehun grins.

“It’s not even that he fights back because someone has snatched his toy, or that someone has taken the last cookie that had been meant for him. Each and every time, it’s always about Kim Minseok!”

Sehun smiles at his husband’s exasperation. Since Jongdae had started school, Sehun had realised that he and Kai have very different expectations of Jongdae. Sehun just wants Jongdae to be happy and healthy, and to enjoy going to school. Kai however, expects Jongdae to do well academically, have leadership and initiative, and display exemplary behaviour at all times. In short, Kai expects Jongdae to be exactly like how Kim Junmyeon was when they were all in school together. And to be fair to Jongdae, he does live up to all of Kai’s expectations ‒ except when Minseok is involved.

“I don’t know what astronomical sum his father is paying for the boy’s bodyguard, but he might as well be paying that money to our son. Kim Minseok’s bodyguard is absolutely useless.”

“And what do you expect Junmyeon hyung to do? Get the bodyguard to beat up the five-year-old who cut queue in front of Minseok at the slide? Or sue the six-year-old that accidentally knocked into Minseok and caused him to fall over?”

“Well, whatever the case, Kim Junmyeon should be the one taking care of his own son! Why is it _our_ son’s job?”

Kai’s lips are getting more and more pouty by the minute, so Sehun leans in to kiss the pout away.

“Appa.”

“Jongdae-ah,” Sehun slides out of Kai’s lap. He hoists his son into the air, burying his nose into Jongdae’s tummy, causing Jongdae to burst out into giggles. “Ah, my baby boy smells so clean and fresh after his bath!”

Sehun then turns to Kai, and purposely deposits Jongdae into Kai’s lap.

“Papa.” Jongdae puts his little hands around Kai’s neck, and he snuggles into his father’s neck, an act of repentance for their earlier fight. Sehun knows that while Jongdae can be headstrong sometimes, there is no one he admires more than Kai. And on Kai’s part, he hugs Jongdae close too.

Sehun smiles at both his husband and his son. They are both so headstrong, yet so precious.

“Shall we eat our reindeer pretzels now?” asks Sehun.

“Okay!” Jongdae bright reply resonates throughout the kitchen, his bright smile lighting up the whole of Sehun’s life.

******

The instant Sehun has unbuckles Jongdae from the child seat, he’s off. Like a rabbit shooting out from its hole, he has darted past Sehun to worm out of the open car door, and is streaking across the carpark. All this before Sehun can even react.

“Wait! Jongdae!”

At Sehun’s instruction, Jongdae stops immediately, right in the middle of the road. He turns back, blinking at Sehun questioningly. Sehun quickly runs to his son. Holding his son’s hand firmly, Sehun pulls him to the side of the road.

“Jongdae-ah,” says Sehun, bending down to look into his son’s eyes as he speaks. “This is a carpark. You can’t just run around like that. What if a car knocks you over?”

“Yes, Appa. Sorry.”

Sehun plants a quick kiss on Jongdae’s forehead, to let Jongdae know he isn’t mad at him. Holding Jongdae’s hand, he leads his son towards a long black limousine that has pulled up in the foyer, the one that Jongdae had been aiming for when he was single-mindedly streaking across the carpark. Minseok and his mother have already alighted from it, and Minseok is waving goodbye to their chauffeur.

“Minseokie!”

Jongdae barrels into Minseok, throwing his arms around the boy. The two boys embrace each other as if they haven’t met in ages, and Sehun can’t help smiling at the sheer joy on his son’s face.

“ _Hyung-su_ ,” Sehun greets, bowing at Minseok’s mother.

“ _Hyung-su_.” Kai’s voice comes from behind Sehun, telling Sehun that his husband has parked the car and has caught up with then. One hand on the small of Sehun’s back, Kai bows to her too, and she bows back.

“Jongdae,” says Kai. “Come and greet Minseok’s mother.”

Jongdae bows politely to Minseok’s mother, a perfect 90-degree bow.

  
“ _Anyeong Hasayeo_ , _eomeonim._ ”

Following Jongdae’s lead, Minseok also bows and greets Kai and Sehun politely.

“ _Anyeong_ , Minseok-ah,” replies Sehun, ruffling Minseok’s hair affectionately. “Thank you for coming to spend Jongdae’s birthday with him.”

It’s Jongdae’s sixth birthday. Sehun and Kai allowed him to choose whatever he wanted to do for the day, and Jongdae had chosen to come to this outdoor jungle gym kid’s café on the outskirts of Seoul. Sehun had said that Jongdae could invite any of his friends along, but Jongdae had chosen just one friend ‒ Minseok.

Jongdae and Minseok lead the way into the kid’s café, holding hands. Or rather, Jongdae’s the one leading the way excitedly and exuberantly, while Minseok is following along shyly, his hand obediently held in Jongdae’s. In his other hand, he’s holding a soft toy bunny. Sehun has rarely seen Minseok without it.

The outdoor jungle gym kid’s café is filled with towering structures, high-element obstacle courses that have been built at tree-top level. Jongdae has been here before, and he has absolutely loved it each time.

“Shall we go up there?” asks Jongdae, pointing to a long swaying rope bridge that hangs at tree-top level, joining one tree to another.

Biting his lower lip, Minseok shakes his head.

“How about this one then?” Jongdae points to a long drainpipe looking kind of slide that starts from the top of a tree, and then winds down round and round the tree trunk all the way until it reaches ground level.

Eyes widening slightly, Minseok clutches his bunny tighter to him as he shakes his head again.

“Then what does Minseokie want to play?”

Minseok points at a see-saw, one that is firmly fixed on ground level.

“Okay!” Jongdae agrees readily, and two boys sprint towards it.

The adults take a seat at one of the café tables, ordering drinks for themselves as they keep an eye on their children. Sehun watches Jongdae and Minseok play first on the see-saw, then on the merry-go-round and the slide, before taking turns to push each other on the swing. It’s something they could have played at any playground in any park in central Seoul, without them having to drive one hour to the outskirts of the city to get to. Nevertheless, the two kids are having fun, squealing and laughing, as they interact and play with the other children there as well. Minseok’s bodyguard follows them, keeping a distance so as not to interrupt the kids in their play.

Meanwhile, Minseok’s mother’s own bodyguard stands an arm’s length behind her. It’s easy and comfortable, chatting with Minseok’s mother. Sehun has interacted with her quite often in the past year, since they often schedule play dates for Jongdae and Minseok. Sehun finds her elegant and poised, just like how you would expect a multi-billion heiress to be, but she’s also kind, thoughtful and considerate. They exchange parenting tips as they talk. Both Kai and Sehun are surprised to find out that she’s already teaching Minseok some English and Japanese. They haven’t exposed Jongdae to any language other than Korean yet, and Sehun can tell that Kai is already starting to feel anxious that Jongdae is lagging behind. Minseok’s mother shares with them the app she’s been using to teach Minseok English, and Kai downloads it immediately.

It takes a while since they’re so absorbed in their play, but eventually the two boys come running back. Minseok runs to his mother, while Jongdae barrels right into Sehun. Sehun laughs as his son throws his arms around him, and Sehun hugs his son back, ruffling his hair, before he lifts his son up to transfer him into Kai’s arms. Sehun smiles as he watches Kai bounce Jongdae up and down in lap, dissolving him into giggles.

“Appa, can we have ice-cream?”

“Sure,” Sehun replies. “We can go to the counter and you can choose your flavours.”

The ice-cream counter at the café is huge, with lots of different flavours, all displayed in row upon row of mouth-watering tubs. The kids ooh-and-ahh over the selection, but when he comes down to it, they both just want “Chocolate!” in the end.

While the server is scooping out their cones, Minseok gets attracted by the souvenir gift shop at the corner of the café. Right at the forefront, there’s a display of handcrafted wooden painted miniature animal sculptures mounted on thin sticks. Minseok gravitates towards the display, and Jongdae follows him.

Minseok studies the wooden figurines in awe, silently admiring them with wide and earnest eyes. Though Jongdae is right there with Minseok in front of the display, Sehun can tell Jongdae isn’t into them at all. Minseok is the one Jongdae is interested in, and as long as Minseok is interested in the wooden figurines, so is Jongdae.

“Would you like one?” asks Minseok’s mother, smiling tenderly at her son.

Minseok nods, his gaze sincere and happy as he looks up at his mother. It’s something Sehun adores about Minseok. Minseok could have any material want in the world, but every time he’s given something, he is appreciative and never takes it for granted.

“Which one do you want, Minseokie?” asks Jongdae.

Minseok doesn’t reply immediately. He mulls over the tray for a long time. Sometimes he would lift a small hand towards one, only to put down his hand a moment later. Eventually, he seems to make up his mind and he reaches for the wooden figurine of a rabbit. His fingers are just about to close over it, when another kid, who looks to be about 10 or 11 years old, casually grabs the figurine and is about to head to the payment counter with it.

Shocked, Minseok looks up with wide eyes as the precious rabbit figurine gets snatched out of his fingers right in front of his very eyes. His eyes are starting to show hints of tears. His lower lip starts to wobble, just a teeny bit.

But of course, his self-appointed protector rises up to the occasion.

“Yah! You there!”

It doesn’t matter that the older boy is twice Jongdae’s height.

“Minseokie was about to take that. He saw it first!”

The older boy turns around, surprised by the outburst. However, instead of engaging with Jongdae, he puts the rabbit figurine into Minseok’s hand.

“Oh sorry,” the older boy says easily. Sehun guesses that because he’s older, he doesn’t sweat over small stuff like this. “Here you go.”

The older boy casually picks another one, before he goes to the counter to pay, completely unaffected by the exchange. Meanwhile, Minseok hugs the hard-won rabbit figurine to his chest.

“Thank you, Jongdae,” says Minseok softly.

Jongdae practically puffs up with pride, happy to be the source of Minseok’s happiness.

“Jongdae-ah,” says Sehun, kneeling down in front of his son so that they are speaking at the same eye level. “You were rude to the older boy just now. Even if you wanted to speak up for Minseok, you could have asked the older boy nicely first.”

Jongdae nods, eyes wide, and Sehun knows from the look in his son’s eyes that he has understood Sehun’s point.

“Go and apologise to him.”

The older boy is almost out of the shop already, but Jongdae has always been light and speedy, and he catches up with him just in time. Sehun watches approvingly as his son bows and apologises to the older boy, who smiles easily at Jongdae and tells him it’s okay.

An arm draping across his shoulders draws Sehun’s attention back to Kai. Sehun looks up, but Kai’s eyes are on Jongdae.

“How do you get him to listen to you so easily?”

“Easy,” Sehun smirks. “It’s the same way I get you to do whatever I want.”

Kai laughs at that, his signature charming laugh, and he doesn’t argue with that.

The ice-creams are ready, and Sehun calls Jongdae over.

“One for you and one for Minseok,” says Sehun, putting both cones into Jongdae’s hands.

Jongdae blinks at the two ice-cream cones. They’re both single scoop chocolate ice-cream. One of them is topped with rainbow sprinkles, marshmallows, and gummy bears. But the other has absolutely nothing on top.

It’s a test.

One that Sehun has purposely set for Jongdae.

Sehun knows Minseok is important to Jongdae, but Sehun want to know, just how important.

Jongdae doesn’t even hesitate.

“Here you go, Minseokie!” Jongdae thrusts the topping-laden ice-cream cone into Minseok’s hands.

“But yours doesn’t have anything on top,” says Minseok, frowning slightly. “Here, let me give you some…”

Minseok starts to transfer some gummy bears and marshmallows to Jongdae’s ice-cream, but Jongdae firmly refuses.

“No, it’s okay, Minseokie! You can eat all of them!”

Jongdae then turns to Sehun, holding out his ice-cream.

“Appa, may I have gummy bears and marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles on my ice-cream too? Just like Minseokie’s!”

“Sure,” says Sehun, smiling at his son. He takes back the cone and hands it back to the staff behind the counter.

  
Kai pats Jongdae on the shoulder approvingly. Kai has always liked it when Jongdae stands up for himself, when he doesn’t accept anything that is second-best.

When Jongdae receives his ice-cream that’s matching with Minseok’s at last, the two boys sit on a bench overlooking the playground as they happily finish their cones. They’re just about done, with Minseok’s mother wiping his hands and mouth with a wet tissue, and Sehun doing the same to Jongdae, when Minseok suddenly cries out, “Appa!”

Sehun lifts his eyes, and indeed, Junmyeon is there. He’s walking up the grassy slope towards them, the breeze blowing into his fringe slightly, the moving air causing slight ripples to run over his tailored suit. He looks like he has just walked out of the pages of a high-end fashion magazine.

Minseok runs to meet his father. Smiling, Junmyeon hoists his son into the air, and plants a kiss on his cheek. Sehun swallows a lump in his throat. It’s a scene he had imagined in his daydreams many times as a teenager, only that Sehun had always imagined himself as the other parent of Junmyeon’s child then. But true to reality, it is Minseok’s mother who is walking towards Junmyeon now, and it is her whom Junmyeon leans down to kiss, Minseok still balanced on his hip.

Sehun glances at Kai. As expected, Junmyeon’s presence has caused his face to darken. Smiling, Sehun leans over to peck a kiss on his husband’s cheek in order to soothe him, and he reaches over to hold Kai’s hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the tender area of his hand that joins the thumb to the second finger.

“ _Anyeong Haseyo_ , _ahbeonim_ ,” says Jongdae, bowing.

“Happy birthday, Jongdae-ah,” replies Junmyeon, smiling warmly at Jongdae.

He walks to where Kai and Sehun are sitting, and they both rise to greet him.

“ _Hyung_ ,” greets Sehun, bowing to Junmyeon.

“ _Hyung_ ,” echoes Kai, bowing to Junmyeon too, albeit a lot more grudgingly.

“Jongdae-ah,” says Junmyeon. “Minseok has a present for you. He picked it out himself.”

Junmyeon’s bodyguard steps forward. He’s bearing a huge box, one that is almost as tall as Jongdae. Sehun helps Jongdae open it. It turns out to be a scooter-luggage, with Jongdae’s favourite cartoon character, Spiderman, printed on it. When they bring Jongdae overseas next time, they can use this to pack Jongdae’s clothes and his other belongings. The back part of the luggage unfolds to become a scooter, complete with a handle and wheels. Sehun can already imagine Jongdae scooting all over the airport with it. Sehun knows this doesn’t come cheap. This had to cost upwards of a million won.

Soon, both Jongdae and Minseok are off, taking turns to scoot on Jongdae’s new present. The adults all sit down together on the bench as they watch their children play. Junmyeon has his arm around his wife, and Sehun engages both of them in small talk. Kai, on the other hand, totally distances himself from the conversation. He pulls out his handphone and checks his work emails on it. However, he keeps a hand on Sehun’s knee throughout.

“Appa!”

Sehun smiles at the sight of Jongdae walking back towards him, hand-in-hand with Minseok. They have evidently gotten tired of playing with the scooter luggage, which is now carried in the hands of Minseok’s bodyguard.

“Appa!” Jongdae announces excitedly. “Minseokie and I got married!”

“What?”

“I gave Minseokie a ring!”

Jongdae shows Sehun Minseok’s hand. There’s indeed a ring on it, one that has been made from a flower. A yellow daisy to be exact. The small yellow flower is sitting neatly on Minseok’s ring finger, it’s soft stem curled and tied around the finger to keep it in place.

“It’s yellow, just like the ring Papa gave to Appa!”

Sehun laughs. He has seen this coming. He knows his own son. He wouldn’t treat Minseok like this, if not for the fact that he has already fallen for the boy. Sehun kneels down in front of both boys, solemnly inspecting the ring.

“It’s a very nice ring, Jongdae-ah,” Sehun says sincerely to his son, and Jongdae beams with pride.

Sehun glances at Kai, wondering how Kai would react. After all, Kai has never approved of Jongdae’s friendship with Minseok. But to Sehun’s surprise, instead of outright disapproval, the look in his husband’s eyes is thoughtful and calculating. Sehun’s gaze swings to Junmyeon, and the look there is equally calculating. Neither of them are looking at Sehun. Instead, both Junmyeon’s and Kai’s gazes are connected. Though neither of them speak, Sehun knows the both of them are simultaneously considering a marriage alliance between their families.

Once upon a time, Kai had hoped that Jongdae would someday be as rich as Junmyeon. It had seemed possible at first. On their own, neither Kim Holdings or Lotto Corporation could compete with the size and magnitude of Junmyeon’s company. But if Jongdae were to inherit both companies, his assets would be comparable with Junmyeon’s. But all that had changed a few years ago, when Minseok’s maternal grandfather had passed away. All of his assets and businesses went to his only daughter. However, his daughter had no interest in business, and was committed to being a full-time mother to Minseok. Thus, she had transferred everything to her husband’s name. And just like that, overnight, Kim Junmyeon’s net worth had doubled. Sehun supposes this was the outcome Junmyeon’s father had wanted, when all those years ago, he had so vehemently opposed Junmyeon’s relationship with Sehun, and had insisted that Junmyeon marry the woman who would become Minseok’s mother.

Now, no one in South Korea, not even Jongdae with his future inheritance, could ever match up to Junmyeon’s wealth and status. And eventually, one day, it would all go to Minseok. Minseok is Junmyeon’s sole heir. One year after Minseok’s birth, Minseok’s mother had gotten pregnant again, but she had miscarried the child. Unfortunately, another year later, the same tragedy happened again. After these two miscarriages, the doctors had deemed Minseok’s mother to be too weak and frail to ever try again for another baby. Should she get pregnant again, the pregnancy might cost her her life, and because of this, Junmyeon had made her undergo tubal ligation. The couple would never have another child again. Though neither Junmyeon nor his wife have ever spoken openly about this, this was something everyone knew. Gossip travels faster than fire in _chaebol_ circles after all.

Minseok is Junmyeon’s sole heir, and Junmyeon is known to be a doting father to him. But Sehun knows that Junmyeon must worry about Minseok. Though young, it’s clear that Minseok has taken after his mother, rather than his father, in temperament. How is he going to survive in the cutthroat world of business? How is he going to safeguard his business empire from the wolves and jackals waiting in the wings to devour it once Junmyeon is not around?

As both Junmyeon and Kai face off, Sehun can practically see the calculations that are going on in the minds of two of the richest businessmen in South Korea.

On Kai’s part, Sehun knows that he sees Jongdae swallowing up Minseok’s inheritance, the way Junmyeon had swallowed up his wife’s inheritance. Sehun knows that Kai is seeing Jongdae’s future shining brighter than ever before, brighter than what either Kai or Sehun could have given him on their own.

On Junmyeon’s part, Sehun knows he sees someone who can be Minseok’s protector even when he’s not around one day, someone whom he can trust to protect not only Minseok’s emotional and physical well-being, but also someone who can protect Minseok’s business empire for him. Though he is still very young, Jongdae is showing all the signs of taking after Kai. He is confident and smart, has initiative and is able to face challenges. But most importantly, Jongdae is not someone who would ever take advantage of Minseok, but someone who would always treasure Minseok and place him above himself.

Sehun can’t help but suppress a smile as his gaze swivels between Junmyeon and Kai. A lifetime of rivalry, and it’s so easily set aside in the face of a future of future benefits. Sehun has seen this again and again in the business world. Sehun’s and Kai’s own fathers are the best examples of this. Even so, he had never thought he would see the day when this would happen between Junmyeon and Kai.

“ _Hyung_ ,” says Kai to Junmyeon. “We’ll be having a formal birthday party for Jongdae at the end of the week. We’re inviting all our relatives and our business associates. You, _hyung-su_ and Minseok should come.”

“We’ll be there,” promises Junmyeon. “I’m afraid that we’ll have to leave now, though. Minseok’s maternal grandmother is visiting from the States, and we’re going to have dinner with her.”

“Sure, go ahead, _hyung_ ,” says Sehun.

“Come, Minseok.” Junmyeon extends a hand to his son, but Jongdae intervenes.

“ _Ahbeonim_ , Minseokie is married to me now,” Jongdae asserts, squaring himself to his full six-year-old height as he confidently addresses the most influential man in all of South Korea. “So this means Minseokie comes home with me.”

All the adults laugh at that, and Jongdae looks deeply offended at this.

“Jongdae-ah,” Sehun leans down to Jongdae’s eye level to talk to him. “Minseok is still very young. He still needs to live with his parents for now. Don’t you want to still live with your _eomma_ , Minseokie?”

Minseok doesn’t reply verbally, but he lets go of Jongdae’s hand. He goes to his mother instead, wrapping his little arms around her.

Jongdae’s face instantly wilts, and this makes Sehun’s heart break. He can’t bear to see this expression on his son’s face. Though Jongdae is hurt, he is still stubborn though. His eyes may be teary, but he determinedly keeps the tears in check, and they don’t fall.

“You and Minseok can get married for real once you’ve grown up, if that’s what the two of you still want when the time comes. You will be able to live together then,” Sehun says in an effort to cheer his son up.

“When will I be grown up?”

“Well, the legal age for marriage in Korea is 20.”

Jongdae counts with his fingers.

“That’s in 14 years’ time!” he says excitedly.

He runs over to Minseok.

“We can get married in 14 years!”

Minseok smiles and nods shyly. It’s just a simple nod of his head, but already it’s enough for Jongdae to forget all about his earlier distress.

“Hey, if you’re going to marry my son, don’t you have to ask my permission first?” asks Junmyeon, smiling indulgently.

Jongdae immediately does a formal bow to Junmyeon, all earnest and sincere.

“ _Ahbeonim_ , please let Minseokie marry me. I will take care of him forever, I promise.”

“That’s a promise I’m going to hold you to, young man.”

Jongdae nods seriously, and Junmyeon ruffles his hair.

“We really have to go now. We can’t keep my mother-in-law waiting,” says Junmyeon to Kai and Sehun, who nod in understanding.

“Come, Minseok. Say goodbye to Jongdae.”

The two boys say goodbye to each other with a kiss. Sehun can tell from the familiar way that they are doing this that it’s not their first time. They must have sneaked kisses in kindergarten before. Sehun wonders when Jongdae had gotten his first kiss. He has to ask Jongdae about this later, perhaps tonight, when they are snuggled together in bed for a bedtime story.

Junmyeon lifts Minseok onto his hip. He puts his other hand around his wife’s waist, and they walk down the slope together, where their limousine is already waiting. Jongdae waves until the limousine is out of sight.

“Do you want to go on the high-element obstacles now?” asks Kai, ruffling Jongdae’s hair, and Jongdae immediately squeals in agreement.

  
Jongdae happily goes on the rope bridge, the slide, the flying fox and all the treetop obstacle courses that he loves so much, with Kai accompanying him all the way. Sehun sips his Iced Americano on ground level as he watches them, taking photos of them on his handphone.

Later that night, Sehun pads back into their bedroom after exiting from the ensuite bathroom. He has just a towel wrapped around his waist as he pads to their walk-in wardrobe to get himself something to wear, when he finds himself being grabbed from behind.

“Kai!” Sehun protests.

But his protest falls on empty ears, as Kai flings him onto the bed. Along the way, the towel falls off Sehun’s hips, and it’s lying on the floor next to the bed, leaving Sehun stark naked underneath Kai as Kai climbs over him.

“What are you doing?!” Sehun squeaks, though he knows very well what Kai’s intentions are.

“Well, I was just thinking we should make a younger sibling for Jongdae.”

“What?”

“Well, now that Jongdae looks set to inherit Junmyeon hyung’s company when he grows up,” smirks Kai. “How about we make an heir to Kim Holdings, huh? And maybe in a few year’s time, we can make another heir for Lotto Corporation.”

Sehun shakes his head.

“Kai,” Sehun says seriously. “I want Jongdae to be our sole heir. We don’t know what’s going to happen between Jongdae and Minseok in future, and I don’t want to give either of them any pressure. But if they really do get married, I don’t want people to say that Jongdae is not worthy of Minseok. At the very least, I want him to have the full backing of both Kim Holdings and Lotto Corporation, so that he can hold his back straight and let the world know he doesn’t have to depend on Kim Minseok for a living.”

“Fine,” agrees Kai easily, nuzzling at Sehun’s neck. “No baby-making then.”

Without warning, two of his fingers suddenly breach Sehun’s hole.

“Kai!” Sehun gasps out, clinging to Kai’s shoulders as Kai proceeds to roughly finger fuck him. “I thought we said no baby-making!”

“Yes, no baby-making,” Kai grins down at Sehun, completely unrepentant. “If you don’t want another child, I’m not going to force you. But nothing’s going to change the fact that this hole is going to get abused by me tonight.”

Kai leans down to nibble at Sehun’s ear.

“By the end of tonight, you are going to be in tears. You will cry, and you will beg. You will say it hurts and it’s too painful, but nothing is going to save you.”

Kai hikes up both of Sehun’s legs, so that Sehun’s long legs are wrapped around his waist.

“Nothing is going to save you, baby, cos you’re mine. You’re mine, and I can do whatever I like to you.”

“You bastard!”

Kai only grins down at Sehun.

“Yes, I’m a bastard. Yet, you love me anyway.”

Kai says this with absolute confidence, and despite the vulnerable physical position he is in right now, Sehun feels his heart melting. He doesn’t know when this has happened, since when Kai has been sure of this. It had been a worry nagging at the back of Sehun’s mind, that Kai might not know this, that Kai might be unsure, even after seven years of marriage. But it seems that Kai does know, and for that, Sehun is glad.

“Yes,” Sehun confirms, his voice soft and sincere. “I love you. I have loved you for a very long time.”

Kai smiles down at Sehun. His eyes are soft. Hints of tears come to his eyes, but just like his son, he does not let them fall.

“And so have I. I have loved you Sehunnie, since forever.” Kai smooths down Sehun’s hair tenderly. “But you’ve always known that, haven’t you?”

Kai leans down, and they kiss tenderly for a long time, until suddenly, without any warning, Kai thrusts in. Hard and rough. Sehun’s cry of pain breaks their kiss. His back arches clear off the bed, but he’s not allowed any room to manoeuvre at all as Kai pins him down, cages him, and fucks him into the mattress. Tears spring into Sehun’s eyes, and true to Kai’s prediction, Sehun pleads and begs, but Kai’s only response is to kiss his tears away tenderly.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I gave Sehun a happy ending here, but please know that this is fiction and never happens in real life! If anyone treats you the way Kai treated Sehun in Chapter 1, please run for the hills!
> 
> Hope you like the story!


End file.
